The Pink Blossom
by Allusia16
Summary: Nathan and his former slave Grace are taken captive by Katsumoto and his samurai. As Nathan heals in Taka's home, Grace is watched in Ujio's. The tough samurai is not silent with his hatred for the American soldier, but he is also not silent with his want for the first African woman he has ever met. This is Grace's story from being a prisoner to being loved by a samurai.
1. Chapter 1

1

" _Stay close."_ I remember him saying. War was no place for an African servant woman, but Nathan Algren kept me at his side from the Indian wars to the trouble that was going on in Japan.

When his wife died, he lost everything, but his status as a soldier kept him going and I would not abandon him. Even in this dark forest of Japan, I would still stand by him even when I was afraid for my life.

" _These men know nothing about combat. It's a shame but I will not leave you here. I don't know their ways or their views on freed slaves. So if you'd like to accompany me on tomorrow's ride to defend the railroad, you're welcome to come, Grace you will be protected."_

I smiled at him and told him I would come. But now it was a nightmare as I was standing on the rear on my horse with Col. Bagley who was not pleased in the first place with me coming along in the first place. It all happened so fast. The soldiers stood with their shaky guns pointed at the wave of people coming to kill them. I was told to wear black so I would blend in with the trees and not be spotted should I be separated. I remember my curls were pulled back in a neat bun and my gloves were warm as the light coat I was wearing. I heard a single gunshot and now my eyes opened again and I was holding on to a tree as I watched men being stabbed and butchered like animals.

I remember being thrown from my horse and had managed to crawl over to a tree away from the battle it seemed. My heart was pounding and my hair was covering my face as I hugged this tree for comfort. I had never seen war before. Even during the Indian wars, I remained in a tent or home with other Negroes. I even served a few of the generals who Nathan served under.

I was looking for Nathan now and as I did, I noticed one of _them_ coming at me with a sword raised and my eyes widened as I felt my heart jump from my chest. I ran from the tree, holding my dress up as it was dirty and heavy from the mud I fell in. Where was I to go, what was I to do? I felt an enormous weight tackle me to the ground and I screamed as I was pinned to the ground and I felt a cold blade at my throat. My throat would be slit and I would be left bleeding on the ground. I heard angry yelling and words, but I could not understand them. My brain rattled in my mind as I was suddenly forced on my feet and a firm grip clutched my scalp causing me to scream. Now I didn't hear hardly any screaming and I looked around. For a moment all I saw were trees and I saw Nathan on the ground and I winced. He was hurt.

"Nathan!" I shouted and once more angry words were shouted at me and I struggled against the grip that was going to pull my hair from my scalp. Now I was standing in front of a calm eyed man dressed in a… samurai uniform that seemed to stand out more than the others. He stared at me for a moment looking me over as if confused, but also bewildered by the sight of me.

"You are…African." he said in such a thick surprised accent, that I almost didn't catch it. I just nodded anyways and he just looked at me again. He shouted something at the man who held me, and now I was being led away. What would they do to me? I turned and looked at Nathan to see two men were lifting him up and tying his hands. What would they do to my master and friend? I felt my wrists being placed together and I was being led to a black horse. More words were shouted at me, and I took the hint to get on it. I kept my eyes on Nathan as he was very far from me. My face was wet with tears, as I assumed we would be separated through this journey.

My horse did not move, and so I took the time to look at the battle field before me. There were bodies everywhere, and only one dead samurai. I noticed the samurai who spoke to me before standing in front of General Hasegawa who was on his knees with a sword in his hands. The blade was pressed to his abdomen, and my eyes were fixated on the scene. The samurai raised his sword and seemed to be waiting. In seconds, the general thrust the blade into his stomach and the samurai let out a powerful yell as his blade swiped across the general's head and I yelped as I watched the elderly man's head roll on the ground.

I have seen death among my people, so my stomach did not churn like it normally would, and I did not vomit. But seeing death in another country, would haunt me for quite some time. Finally all the samurai were all together and the horses were moving. It was over. I could see Nathan in the middle of this long line, and I wondered if he was okay. He had bought me for his wife Sarah, and I was afraid of the horror this family would put me through, but if anything they were very kind to me. They did not hurt me even though they had the right to. This is why I cared for him.

I heard birds chirping all around me as well as our captives talking amongst each other. I then noticed something tugging on the bottom of my dress and I looked down to see one of them observing my dress. In reaction, I gasped and leaned back from his hold. Like that had any effect on this man. He held the dress up a little as if looking under it, and I moved my feet a bit in duress.

"Don't touch me." I said with fear in my tone.

"Grace?" Nathan's voice snaps my mind from fear and I looked up at him. He was hunched over a horse and I nodded.

"I'm here." I replied. Another Samurai shouted at me, and I remained quiet. Nathan looked at me with weak and tired eyes, and I gave a look of hope. I do not know how long we walked in this never ending forest. But I was hungry and tired. Another samurai, they all looked the same in the armor they wore except they were different colors, came up to the horse I was riding, and pulled me faster across the line. I was nervous now, as I knew something was going to be done to me. I was at the head of the line and now I was riding right beside the calm samurai as I call him. He was looking straight ahead and seemed to be enjoying the silent ride.

"My name is Katsumoto. What is your name?" he asked and I was still in aw for the fact he could speak good English. I was staring at his peaceful features, until his eyes fell on me and I jumped a bit forgetting that he had spoken to me.

"Grace." I replied softly and he blinked rapidly.

"Grace." he said suddenly bowing his head at me. "I have never met an African before in my life. It is an honor to meet you." I stared at him for a long moment wondering what I should say next.

"Are you going to kill us?" I asked causing a samurai who was riding beside him to snort and laugh. Katsumoto gave a polite smile.

"No. I have other plans. You will be perfectly safe at my son's village. My best warrior, Ujio will take care of you." he informed motioning his head at a rough faced samurai behind him. His hair was perfectly combed back and flowing. I had never seen such a mane on a man before. It gave him a feral look. He head a mustache and a neat haven beard. He wore blue and grey armor and he looked at me firmly and coldly, and honestly he scared me. Now I looked back at Katsumoto.

"Your son's village?" I asked. He nodded.

"In the mountains, yes. The snow is falling and the paths will be closed until the snow melts. You will remain there." he said quite calmly, yet there was a hint of command in his tone. I looked back at Nathan to see his weak eyes staring at me. "I hope we can have great conversations, you and I. I am most curious of you."

I turned my head back around at his words and wondered what he meant by that. Soon we were in the mountains, and my eyes were moving everywhere they could. I have never really been in the mountains. It was so nice and peaceful. Nathan and I kept our eyes on each other making sure neither were hurt by our captors, but Katsumoto seemed to keep his word. No one hurt us. We arrived now at what looked like a village. My eyes went everywhere in curiosity.

Nathan and I were taken from our horses. He was forced to the ground, and I was not. My hands were still bound and I just stared at the soldiers who surrounded us.

Katsumoto got off his horse and walked over to Nathan.

"What is your name?" he asked Nathan who said nothing, but stared at him. Ujio shouted something angrily and walked over to Nathan with his sword out. I thought he was going to kill him, but instead he let his blade fall calmly on Nathan's neck. But my master was not afraid of death.

He had looked it in the eye too much. I remember holding him while he yelled and screamed at the pain he was in from killing all the Indians. He didn't care about his life anymore. Katsumoto said something in his mother tongue, before telling Nathan what he told me. We would remain in his son's village until the snow melts. He then began to walk away and a younger man nodded.

"Jolly good." he said before turning as well. Nathan was lifted off his feet and I was being pushed forward as we were led past some long wooden gate. I had seen them in books Nathan gave me when teaching me to read. It was like a doorway into another world for me. The rough samurai, Ujio came up to me, and grabbed the ropes that held my wrists together and he led me from the rest of the group. Fear overcame me, and I wondered what was to become of me in this samurai's capture.


	2. Chapter 2

2

By now it was just I and Ujio walking through this ancient looking village. People stared at me pointing and whispering. I can imagine maybe they have never seen someone like me. I did not think of that though. I continued to look back searching for Nathan. His body was growing smaller and smaller in my eyes.

"Nathan!" I cried out to him. Ujio said something sharp and yanked me for giving me a sharp and cold glare. I stared at him with weak eyes before looking down and remaining quiet. I look around at my surroundings once more looking at the small kids in dresses, strange dresses. They ran around and pointed at me before touching their own faces and speaking in their native tongue. I finally looked forward to see a large square home. I have seen these homes as drawings in books. It looked so real. It was real, but even better. I watched as some men in dresses came through the sliding door and nodded at Ujio and walked on. He nodded back and now I was led up the small stairs and he slid the doors opened and pulled me inside.

I looked over my shoulder again hoping to see Nathan before the door slid shut. I now looked around this strange home of squares and dim light. There appeared to be many other rooms in this place. I now felt my wrists separating and I looked at the rough samurai man to see him staring at me now. His eyes seemed dark with intent and I just stood there in a trance of my own as we observed each other. His posture was so straight and powerful, it was as if he was not afraid of anything. I guess after he killed many of those soldiers, I could see why. He said something once more before motioning his head at me and turning from me and walking from me, his armor making noises as he moved. I knew that meant to follow him. My feet wouldn't move though. I didn't want to go anywhere with him. I was filthy and tired and scared and hungry and I just wanted Nathan.

He stopped in front of a door and looked over at me before barking at what I assumed was an order, and opened the door. I jumped a bit out of shock and slowly moved toward him. He watched my every move and when I was close enough, his hand lashed out at my forearm and he grabbed me and pulled me inside. I stumbled over my dress and fell onto my knees. I heard the door immediately closing and I looked back to see the man was gone. I slowly looked down at the ground before easing my way on to the floor and just remaining there. What was going to happen to me? What would happen to Nathan? My fear killed any appetite that was starting to form, and I just sat in this perfectly square room lost in my thoughts. I have never seen a civilization that didn't use guns or who lived like this for that matter.

I looked around for a moment to see a square window. I heard distant noise coming from outside and slowly I stood up and moved over toward it. I could see more of these people working and moving about in fields. I saw a man banging a large hammer onto red hot steal. I saw women carrying jugs of something and also making clothes.

I don't know how long I was looking out this window at this curious place, but the door thing slid open and I jumped and looked back to see Ujio now in a more casual attire. To me it was just a blue and black dress. His hair was pulled back and in some type of knot hairstyle. He had something in his hands, but I could not make it out. At his side I noticed a sheathed sword. I just stared at it for a moment wondering what he would do with it. He grunted and motioned for me to follow him once more. I was mildly reluctant, but I cautiously did so. He led me to the back of his… home until we were now outside and now all I saw were trees, beautiful and tall. Ujio walked onto a trail that moved into the forest and fear struck me yet again.

So this was his plan? To take me out into the forest and kill me and probably burry my body. He motioned at me to follow him before moving calmly into the forest. Maybe I could make a run for it? But where would I go, I had no idea where Nathan was. He'd probably catch me anyways. I followed him into the forest in silence. His arms, I could tell, were crossed and he was just silent through the entire walk. The silence made me even more nervous, because he killed very swiftly and quickly. If he wanted to slice me in half he could in one quick movement. I would not see it coming. I began to hear water running and now my mind was drawn to it.

The rough samurai stopped and turned to me moving to the side and revealing a large spring. My eyes connected with the water and it looked very beautiful and peaceful. Ujio said something to me, and I looked at him wondering what it was he was saying. He then motioned at my chest and then the water and I could only imagine he wanted me to get in. Is this where I was going to bathe? I looked at him before gently pressing my hands to the buttons on dress and he nodded. I swallowed some with nervousness. Was he going to watch me? He said something angrily again I tensed and leaned back some. He merely pointed to the water, his eyes filled with annoyance and then he took a few steps away from me and then just stared at me with his arms crossed, the item in his arms still locked in them.

So I had to undress in front of him? It was one thing to be undressed in front of a white man, but _him_? I was filled with emotions and once more he snapped at me I guess wanting me to hurry up. I turned from him now, not wanting to face him when I did this. I unbuttoned my dress and slowly began to slide it down. There was no sound except the sound of the birds above me. I removed my boots and my undergarments to the point I was completely naked. My heart was beating so fast, and I just closed my eyes wishing I wasn't seen. I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw Ujio's eyes looking back up at me. I could not believe my captor was staring at my bottom. I turned back around hiding my embarrassment and just took hold of my long braid and began to slowly unbraid it. Once everything was bare, I just moved over to this water and slowly bent over to place my hands in it.

I have never seen such a thing and I couldn't help but feel curious of this water. It was delightful and soothing. I swallowed some now noticing I had just bent over in front of my captor. I slowly turned and looked at Ujio to see him staring right at me. My heart tightened in my chest and I turned back around and just got in the water. I felt immediate warmth wash over my body as I dip inside the water. There was an edge inside it that I could sit on and I felt, for a moment anyways, at peace. The grime and muck washed away and I inhaled some at the soothing feeling. It felt so very good. I dipped my entire body in the water now, and felt everything was over me.

In seconds, I lifted my body up and I gasped softly wiping my face and then my hair. I blinked a bit and slowly glanced at Ujio who just watched me in awe. I could imagine being in this mountain he doesn't come across anyone who looks like me. I stared at him for a moment wondering what I was supposed to do with him watching me. So I took the time to just wash myself down. I hear Ujio say something, and I look at him watching him move over to me holding out now the object in his hand. It was a white robe. I guess I needed to put that on. It seemed I couldn't avoid him seeing me naked, but being seen naked was expected of me in America anyways. I stood from the water and watched as his eyes explored my body almost immediately. It only took a few seconds before he looked away, yet kept the robe open. I stepped out of the water and placed my arms inside. He wrapped it around my right shoulder then took the left side under my arm before tying it together. His hands never really touched my skin. He placed some weird flat shoe in front of me, and I slipped them. He motioned for me to start walking again, this time in front of him. So I did. I squeezed my hair out and began to walk.

When we returned to the village, I noticed a blanket and pillow in the room I was staying. I was left alone once more then he returned with some white rice and meat and water. I was going to thank him, but he hurried from the room. I wouldn't be surprised if he was repulsed by me. My people weren't beautiful, some say, as white women were. But this world and its people were a whole new battle field. After maybe an hour or so, he came back with some black robes and he put them down in front of me. He pointed at them and then at me. I assumed he wanted me to get dressed in them. This dress was strange to me, how was I supposed to wear it. He was at the door sliding it open, before I lifted my head at him and spoke.

"I do not know how to put this on." I said my voice filled with weakness and he just stopped and looked over his shoulder at me and I just stared at it for a moment then up at him. He seemed to be thinking hard about something and I was not sure if he understood me, but I got my answer when he stayed in the room and slid the door shut again.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ujio turned and looked at motioning me with his hand to stand up. I carefully did watching his every move and he moved around me swiftly taking the robe from me. I tensed some wondering what he would do. I felt him roughly take hold of my shoulders and I visibly flinched. His hold stilled and he didn't move for a moment. Instead his hand slid down my arms and I felt his calloused hands on my flesh as he touched my arms beneath the robe. He killed many with these hands, I could feel how rough they were. They were like Nathan's.

He raised my arms and I kept them up after hearing him say something. I remained still feeling him take the robe and open it. I just remained still thinking about Nathan. Was he okay? Should I ask about him? It would make no difference, no one could understand me and I would probably make them upset with my presence. I felt the robe lie on me and I placed my arms through them and I felt his body move closer as his arms came under my arms so he could bring the robe together. I felt his scent wash over me. He smelled clean and had a musk much like other men I met in America. He suddenly said something and I looked over my shoulder at him and he stared at me for a moment in shock. I didn't know what he was saying. He just looked at my back and continued to tie something behind the robe, so I just turned back around.

Ujio's POV

This woman was nothing like I had expected. I had heard many stories and seen many pictures of Africans being taken as slaves. They looked very ugly in pictures. Their skin was dark as coal and their lips were huge and they had large spears. Now that I actually respected them for. They did not use the weapons of the swine Americans. They made their own weapons and had their own culture. I could not blame her for her situation. I know Americans treat others like dogs and I know her kind are brutally mistreated. She was not like the pictures I had seen. She was not very dark and she had very interesting curly hair, it wasn't thick, but I could see actual coils. I leaned in a few inches, hardly something she'd notice, and smelled her hair. It smelled different than the women here. Her lips were full and not thin like the whites. Her eyes were vibrant and brown like the trees and I could see something in them. The will to live.

"How did you come to live with that dog?" I asked with acid in my tone. It was obvious she was given to that cur. She looked at me and that's when I saw her face. It was full and smooth. It was clear she was confused and couldn't understand me. I could speak English, but that is not my mother tongue, so I would not shame my ancestors by speaking such a language. The girl, whose name I did not know, turned away when I averted my gaze.

My lord will most likely send for her, so she had to be presentable. I did not want Lord Katsumoto to think I had mistreated her. I would never mistreat a woman, but I had to remember she is the outsider and if she proved a threat, I would kill her. I was not surprised she did not know how to wear the kimono, and I should have sent for Taka or the other women who did this kind of chore, but I wanted to do it. It was interesting to see an African in a kimono. Once she was dressed, I stepped back quickly and moved around her and in the direction of the door again opening and attempting my way out of it.

Grace's POV

I was lost in my own thoughts until I felt him move back and walk quickly in the direction of the door. If I was to be his captor we should at least try and be on common ground and be polite with introductions.

"U-Ujio." I said and once more he stopped and whipped his head back at me and for a moment he looked offended and I just looked down at this robe I was wearing. I looked back up at him and felt the words get caught in my throat. He just nodded.

"Kimono." he said stiffly and quickly. I looked down at this dress. He must think I was asking what this was, but I am glad I know. I looked back up and pressed my hand to my chest and he watched with confusion.

"Grace." I replied. He looked me over once before nodding.

"Grasuh." he said mildly rolling my name off his tongue. I looked him over feeling mild humor enter me, because of how he said it, but I pushed that down not wanting to offend him.

"Yes." I replied and he just bowed his body a bit to me before leaving. Now I was just left in this room. I looked around the square floors. I slowly walked around for a few minutes before looking at the small bed I was given. I moved over to it and just lied my body on it. Maybe I would ask about Nathan once I awoke. I thought my fear would stop me from sleeping, but my exhaustion kicked in now that I was comfortable and I fell asleep. I could see darkness for a minute and then I heard screaming and panic and I saw bodies falling down dead.

"Grasuh." I hear him say softly, but his voice was still rough. I felt a quick but soft nudge to my shoulder and immediately I was awake, and I sat up and Ujio was standing over me, still in his attire from earlier. I looked out the window to see the sun was higher in the sky. That's right, we were taken in the morning. I looked up at Ujio wondering what he was going to do. He took hold of my forearm. "You come now."

He spoke English. I was shocked for a moment. Would he continue to speak English?

"You speak English?" I asked. He didn't say anything except grunt and motion me to follow. I did. We left his home and once more we were walking in the village. It was the same as before except more people were out. I could see men in a field standing in three rows and they had swords. They were swiping at the air and twisting and turning. I saw a man on a horse riding it fast, except his hands were not on the horse. A large bow and arrow was in his hands and he was aiming at a target that looked like a person. That was so… astounding. No one on my old plantation could do that. I saw some man standing in the middle of three men who tried to attack him.

Who were these people? I followed Ujio to another home that looked similar to his own. He led me up the three stairs and inside anther room, but there were no walls so all of the world could be seen. Inside was Katsumoto sitting down in front of something. Ujio bowed and said something before leaving. Now I was alone and I just stared at the back of the man's head. Slowly he stood up and turned to me. His smile seemed genuine, but I was sure I could not trust it.

"Hello again, Miss Grace." he said calmly and I bowed my head, feeling my body tighten up and my hands curl together.

"Hello." I said with uncertainty. He began to take calm steps, his hands moving behind his back. He motioned his head in the direction Ujio left in.

"I trust Ujio is treating you with respect." he said. I looked in the direction to see Ujio go join the men with the swords. I looked back at Katsumoto.

"He has not harmed me." I said and the man nodded.

"Good. Your friend is at my sister's. He will be taken care of and when he has his strength, you may see him. His wounds are not life threatening." he said. I visibly gave a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded now standing directly above me.

"Tell me, please. How did you come to meet this soldier?" he asked. I looked down for a moment and then back up at him.

"He… bought me from a plantation for his wife. She died in childbirth along with the baby. It's been he and I for a long time." I said, his eyes watching my mouth move. I spoke slower and he just nodded.

"A plantation?" he asked in mild shock. "You were a slave." I nodded.

"Yes then he bought my freedom." I said. He nodded slowly.

"If he… bought your freedom then why not leave and start a new life?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I could have easily been kidnapped and put back into slavery." I replied and he tilted his head nodding slowly.

"There are no laws," he asked looking away as if thinking of the right word before looking back at me, "against that?" I shook my head.

"It would not have mattered." I replied. He just nodded once more now walking off around the room.

"This plantation, I hear some of your people work in the fields. Is this correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I did not work in the field." I told and now he looked at me.

"What did you do?" he asked. I was confused at why we were having this conversation.

"I worked inside the home until I was eventually sold." I replied thinking of the day I met Nathan. Katsumoto nodded.

"Should I be worried about your soldier?" he asked with a more serious tone. I looked back at him and shook my head.

"No." I answered and he just nodded before smiling.

"Good. I have enjoyed this conversation in English." he said. An elderly man with a sword came up to me. Katsumoto said something to him and then looked at me. "You will be escorted back to Ujio's home, but if you wish to explore the village, you are more than welcome to."

I stared at him for a moment surprised the talk was over, but I just looked at the old man who just waited for me to move. His grey hair was pulled back in a knot as well and I wondered if it was long like Ujio.

"Your world is very different from mine, I would like to learn about it." I said softly looking at Katsumoto who just smiled wider.

"Of course. We would be happy to teach you. Ujio will teach you our language." he said before motioning me on my way. I nodded and gave a calm smile before leaving. The old man escorted me back to Ujio's home and I just remained there. When it got dark, all was quiet and it seemed everyone was sleeping. I was given another black sleeping kimono and I managed to dress myself this time.

"NO!" I hear a blood curdling scream and my eyes snap open. "No!" It was Nathan. I knew that scream all too well. He had nightmares about the war. Usually he would drink the memories away, but I doubt he was getting that here. I heard more screaming, and I was immediately on my feet. I slid the door open and ran through this maze of a place. I was not completely awake, but I remembered where the door was that led me outside.

"I TOLD YOU!" I hear him scream.

"Nathan!" I yelled making it to the door only to be grabbed around my waist by arms of steel and I was immediately restrained. "Let me go!" My heart was pounding in my chest as I struggled. I hear him yelling more and my need to comfort was mixing with the fear of being mandhanlded.

Ujio says something sharp and loud and angrily.

"No!" he says and I am pinned to the wall, his face inches from mine, his hair flowing over his face. "He must deal with his demons." Panic was all over my face as I was forced to listen to him scream and suffer. I closed my eyes and just cried myself and Ujio just held me there.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The next morning my dress was given back to me clean and I was allowed to wear it. I wore my hair back and pinned it up. The front of my hair had a heart shape as the rest was tightly compacted. Ujio left food for me and I ate it alone. He was gone, and it seemed I was not being watched. I guess I was really allowed to explore. Slowly and cautiously, I opened the front door and was met with cool air. It was going to be getting very soon, I could tell. I started to move down the stairs and I was looking around for any men who were staring at me, a sign they would be my escort or something.

But I saw none, so I began to move about the area myself. I just walked slowly and looked around. I felt out of place in this place. Some women were washing clothes in a large wooden tub and as I passed they stared at me. I avoided their gaze and kept walking. There were more men in the field training. I wonder why they did not wish to adapt with the rest of their country. I felt something touch my leg. Surprised, I looked behind me to see a small ball at my heel. I held my dress up as I bent down to pick it up, and I looked up wondering who it belonged to. There were little boys standing a few feet away from me, paralyzed with fear it seemed. I stared back at their bowl cut and choppy hair styles and their strange clothing.

I was sure they were looking at my features as well. I swallowed some and lightly leaned over and they leaned back. I held out the ball to them and one of them, the smallest one of the four moved up to me, eyes wide as he looked at my dress and my face. I smiled warmly and held the ball up to him. Everyone seemed to be watching me now as I did this and he took the ball and stared at it for a moment. He then looked up at me and reached his hand out. I wondered what it was he doing but slowly he pressed his chubby fingers to the buttons on my dress before saying something in his language. I smiled softly and watched the other boys begin to come over me and observe my dress and my hair. I was not sure what to do in this moment. I was used to be staring at by potential buyers and such, but not by children.

I blinked and smiled as they touched my small dangling earrings. Nathan bought the dress and jewelry for me. Suddenly there was a loud snap of a voice, and I lifted my head to see a stout woman coming at me, face round like a pig and cheeks red with anger. I stood up and she was yelling something angry at me. I knew anger in all language so I was not too intimidated. She scooped up one of the kids shielding him from me and I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say so I remained quiet. I blinked swiftly trying to show I did not understand. I then felt a harsh sting in my cheek, and before I knew it, I was on the ground and I groaned touching my cheek. The woman stood over me shouting over me.

In seconds, there was another petite faced woman in front me, but she was not standing over me. Her back was too me, and she was shouting at the other woman who seemed stunned but was still talking. I didn't know what was going on. It happened so fast. Now the other woman was walking away and the woman just stood there waiting for her to be out of eye sight. She then turned and looked at me. I was unsure of what was going to happen, until she took hold of the small boy who took the ball. She motioned her head at me to follow her, and she began to walk away. I stared at her for a moment and then looked around to see everyone continuing to go back to their business as if what just happened did not really change anything. I slowly got to my feet, my cheek throbbing from the clear assault and I followed the woman.

I didn't know who this woman was, but it was instinct now to follow those who command you. I followed her to another home and once inside she just looked at me.

"Grasuh." She said before putting her hand over her own chest. "Taka." I nodded.

"Taka." I replied and she nodded with a polite smile. Suddenly a younger man came in with the same knot as Ujio. He saw me and smiled and said something bowing his head. He pointed at me.

"Grasuh." he said before pointing at himself. "Nobutada." He spoke fast and I was unsure of what he just said, but he repeated himself slower and I nodded.

"Nobu-tada?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. I nodded and he waved me over to a door.

"Come. Please." he said. He slid the door open and I now saw Nathan lying in a bundle of blankets looking pale. My eyes widened and I moved over towards him, holding my dress up so I would not fall over it.

"Oh my god." I replied falling to my knees in front of him. He was not moving and his eyes were closed. His breathing was raspy and whatever wounds he had had been mended. I gently placed my hand over his forehead gently stroking it from side to side. I was sure he was going to be okay. I looked up at the two standing there. "Thank you."

In unison they both bowed gently and slowly. I just smiled and looked back at Nathan. I stayed with him for an hour until his eyes finally began to open. At first they looked around at the ceiling before finally landing on me.

"Grace." he said in an airy tone and I smiled.

"I'm here." I said taking hold of his pale hand. He groaned some squeezing my palm gently and slowly attempting to sit up.

"Are you okay, they didn't hurt you did they?" he asked and I shook my head. He sighed and closed his eyes. "What a predicament we find ourselves in." I gently laughed some a few tears falling from my cheek.

"Yes it would appear we have been captured again." I replied and he looked at me, his eyes red from crying.

"Where are they keeping you?" he asked. I looked up at the door.

"With Ujio, the samurai who put his blade to your throat the other day." I responded. He winced some before looking at something on my face and trying to glare some. He then moved his hand from my own and touched my face.

"He hurt you?" he asked. I was now remembering the woman from before and now I shook my head.

"One of the female natives." I replied. He inhaled.

"Oh…did you hit her back?" he asked and I chuckled some sniffling some and placing my fingers against my nose.

"No. I was not thinking about that at the time." I replied. He chuckled.

"If she does it again, deck her." he said playfully and now both of us were laughing. I could hear how tired he was.

"You need to rest." I replied and he shook his head.

"I can't knowing that I can't protect you." he said. I shook my head soothing him.

"I do not think they are going to kill us. If they wanted to it would have been done." I replied and he grunted some before lying back down on the pillow and slowly I did the same staring at him.

"Just be careful." he said and I nodded.

"Yes sir boss." I whispered and he smiled some and closed his eyes. We talked for a few more minutes before he had fallen asleep again. The woman known as Taka opened the door and I looked up at her and slowly got up. I left the room and looked at her again giving a nod.

"Thank you for letting me see him." I replied unsure if she understood. She just nodded politely, and so I turned and left. I was unsure of what to do now. I didn't want to be around anymore people for I am sure the entire village saw me get smacked, and so to avoid looking at anyone's knowing gazes, I turned and just began to take a stroll on a trail that led into the forest. I just strolled listening to nature.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I did not wander too deep into the forest, for I felt I would get lost or my captors would think I was trying to escape and may hurt Nathan. The trees here seemed peaceful than our trees back home, I noticed. When I arrived back, Ujio immediately confronted me out of nowhere.

"Woman!" he snapped at me and I stared at him intently as he stopped in front of me. He motioned his head at the forest. "You do not go there unless escorted." His voiced dripped anger and his eyes matched his tone. He reminded me of a slave strict slave owner who demanded nothing but obedience from those beneath him. I quickly nodded to diffuse the situation and he motioned me back in the direction of his home. I began to walk towards the direction and he followed closely behind me. I glanced back at him from time to time to make sure he was not too close to me. Once back at his home I was escorted back to my room and just left there. Beside my small cot of a bed, there was a bowl of rice and water. I ate it in silence wondering what I was to do now. Would I just simply be kept in here, away from Nathan?

Would I not be allowed to do anything while under Ujio's watch? Once I was done eating I began to grow anxious as Ujio had not come back. I was walking around the room looking out the window into the new world around me. I had let my hair down preparing to get comfortable, when the door slid open and I turned and looked to see Ujio with a small jar in his hand. He looked careful and cautious as he approached me. In response I backed away unsure of his motives until he stopped a few feet from me.

He held up the small jar to reveal it was actually bowl with a brown powder inside. I stared down at it for a moment before he pointed at me.

"Put this on your face." he commanded lowly. I looked up at him in confusion, because suddenly remembering my run in with the woman earlier. I touched my cheek feeling tenderness and mild pain. I looked at the bowl for a second wondering what this white stuff was. He gave a low grunt and motioned the bowl at me and I lifted my hand and took it, feeling his calloused hands softly graze mine. He released the bowl all too quickly and began to turn and move toward the door.

"Thank you." I called out. But he did not reply. He just disappeared from the room. I noticed the door was not completely closed, but I pushed those thoughts aside and looked down at the soft powder. I gently pressed my finger tips to it. It was soft and not too coarse. I scooped some of it up and gently rubbed it into my cheek. It was definitely soar, but I was grateful to Ujio.

Ujio POV

I left my lodge and moved down the village with great stride. I knew the African woman wouldn't attempt to flee. If she tried, I would use necessary punishment to ensure she knew her place, but with her past life as a slave, I sensed she would be obedient. I wonder how obedient she really was in her position. I stopped in my stride and sighed heavily closing my eyes some and mentally scolded myself. There was no room for such lecherous thoughts right now. I rarely even have them anyways. She would have no interest in me anyways, I was a monster to her- her captor. If she could escape with her American dog master, then she would. I was mildly disturbed by that thought.

I almost forgot where I was going, until I saw Aika walking with some wood in her hands. She had struck Grace and my face immediately hardened. This deed could not go without acknowledgement. I marched up to her as she was nearing her lodge.

"Aika." I said with force and she turned almost and looked at me with big innocent eyes.

"Ujio. What can I do for you?" she asked. Aika was a curvy woman just like Grace, but her intentions were rotten and her character was ugly much like her pig face. But she is one of us, so I respected her and would protect her if needed.

"The slave woman who came with the American. You hit her… and you will not do it again." I stated and now her eyes filled with anger and she just shook her head.

"You scold me! That creature had the audacity to touch MY child. She does not know her place!" she said viciously. My eyes hardened, but my stance remained still as my hands were crossed.

"She is our lord's guest. You would dare strike a guest of our lord?" I asked and now she stiffened and looked away.

"She's just a slave." she said. I felt offense take over me and I stepped closer to her with a deep frown.

"You will never put your hands on her again." I said and she was quiet and I craned my neck to the side looking at her intently. "Do you or do you not understand?" I could tell she was thinking about challenging my authority, but she nodded and that was enough for me. I turned and left her to mutter her curses.

Grace's POV

I felt like I was going to go insane just being in this room by myself. I had to remember that Katsumoto said I could explore if I wanted. That had to trump any of Ujio's commands. I began to move toward the sliding door and began to look down the beige hallway.

It was empty and quiet and now I felt like I was making a mistake, but I would pace myself. Maybe I could explore this lodge I was in and not get too much in trouble. I took soft steps out and looked around to see just plane walls. There were no decorations, no furniture to give this place life. I looked around more as I moved into this home. Most of the sliding doors were open revealing cots. I was also making sure Ujio was not around and I moved quietly so I could hear him if he was coming. This home was basically naked. It was unlike any home I had seen in America. But one room did catch my attention as I walked past it. I froze and looked inside it. There was a stand positioned in the middle of the room. I blinked in utter fascination and curiosity as I saw the armor placed perfectly on the stand.

It was the armor Ujio wore when his people attacked us. I slowly stepped inside making sure the room was deserted. It was a small room, so it wasn't hard to tell. I looked at the massive armor and wondered how much it weighed. It was clean and put together so perfectly. I knew nothing about samurai armor, so if something was out of place I wouldn't notice it. But I was sure Ujio would have. He appears to be all about focus, like nothing could be out of place. I looked at the dark colors that danced off this armor and it was like nothing I had ever seen in America. There were greens and soft blues that covered the entire stand. I looked at the helmet with long black spikes shaped like those of a bull's horns. It was so strange that such a thing existed in the part of the world, a culture not like the whites. I felt my body tense. My people are not like the whites, yet we were still kidnapped and enslaved. My eyes now fell upon the golden circle that was positioned right in the middle of the armor. I swallowed some and tilted my head examining it close. I was right in front the armor and wondered what something like this felt like.

I lifted my hand and slowly grazed my fingers across the hard armor. It's cold and hard. My eyes outlined the ring a bit now thinking of all the samurai in this armor. They were truly an interesting people. I heard a low grunt which caused me to gasp and turn to see Ujio standing there almost taken back. Maybe it was because I had left my room without his permission. I felt my heart beating fast and move into my stomach as I swallowed. I parted my lips to speak, but it seemed we were both at a loss of words. His sword was on him and that made things even worse. I shook my head, lips parting to speak. But no words left my throat and now Ujio came into the room further and I backed away from the armor, and on cue, my body straightened my hands clasped together and I kept my head down not looking up unless commanded.

This is what house negroes did when in the presence of their master. I felt that was the only thing I could do to show submission for leaving my room. I only heard footsteps, and I glanced up to see him in his strange two toed socks. His eyes didn't leave my face, and this made me look down again, eyes planted on the ground. He was getting even closer to me, and I felt my body start to lightly tremble as if my weak body stance was not enough. I shook my head now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left my room it was wrong, and I'll never do it again please just don't hurt me I just had to leave my room-" my words were immediately cut off, by his calloused hand covering my mouth causing me to jump a bit and whisper. Now he's just leaning in staring at me. He shakes his head slowly looking me over once.

"You talk too much." he said roughly. Hardly! I wanted to say but, I just stared at him and he just leaned back and took his hand off my mouth and my lips quivered some. I remained silent and still as he leaned back and looked at his armor. I swallowed and just watched as he eyed his armor with pride in his eyes.

"My father… wore this armor many years ago… into battle." he said his voice thick and low. I remained quiet as I listened. "He defended his country and gained honor and respect." I just stared at him for a moment looking at his armor now before feeling I should converse with him.

"Did your father serve Katsumoto?" I asked lowly and he glanced at me.

"He served his father. They both died honorable warriors. Now, he will lead us into victory against our enemies, the American scum." he said with bitterness. I was quiet for a moment and I looked away. Ujio looked at me firmly. "You disagree."

I looked up at him now and shook my head.

"It's not that. I don't have much of a say in the matter." I merely replied. Ujio continued to look at me and I just kept my eyes down.

"Go back to your room. You will join me for dinner." he stated. I looked up at him and wondered what he meant by that. Did he want me to leave my room and eat with him wherever it was that he ate? I almost couldn't comprehend his words before he said something in his language and it sounded serious, so I hurried and left back to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I was back in the room and this time it wasn't so bad. I guess not being punished by Ujio encouraged me to want to go further out. Maybe I could somehow get on his good side and somehow if possible make him trust me enough to see Nathan again. Taka came over and I was allowed to leave with her to the springs. She didn't say anything to me except motion me to bathe.

"How is Nathan?" I asked worriedly, and she just glanced over at me and nodded giving a pleasant but unconvincing smile. I knew that was all I was going to get, so I just stripped and got inside the warm water. I had to believe that Nathan would not be hurt. I wondered when I could see him again. I wondered why Taka was here anyways and not Ujio. I got inside the springs and just let the warm water wash over me. I dipped my hair back and let my curls disappear into the water. I glanced back at Taka to see her just watching me and I didn't know what to do really with her there. She just stood there watching me.

Ujio's POV

I had decided to prepare a simple meal of rice and fish. In doing so, I was able to take my mind somewhat off of the American dog that was still being allowed to breathe our air. I would not deny it if asked, but if I was commanded to kill the ugly coward, I would do so without question. It would take one clean cut of my blade and his head would roll. But of course, the dog's slave would be gravely upset. I growled at the thoughts of why I even cared… oh that's right. It's the same reason why I made Taka take her to the springs to wash up instead of taking her myself. I had never seen a woman with such curve and color before.

When she bent over, I could feel my throat immediately close up and small knots form in my stomach. I was proud that I held my composure. She had quite a round bottom and her skin was very smooth that I wanted to touch it. I wanted to touch all of her, her round breasts and the warm opening between her legs. Even when she looked at me, I could see the innocence in her. Her eyes told a story of her imprisonment and freedom. She had courage and strength in her eyes. I had never felt such raw emotion. If she had kept looking at me any longer with those eyes, I was sure to show discomfort, but it would have been a good discomfort.

I noticed my hand was shaking as I was preparing the hashi to put by the bowls of food. Did she like rice and fish? Had she even had it? I scoffed and threw them the sticks down and huffed at the immature thoughts I was having. There was no way I could find attraction in the dog of a dog. But she was not a dog. She is just a victim in this as all were her kind their putrid America. I was surprised at myself for even telling her to eat with me. I am even preparing dinner for her. I shook my head. She is a guest and my lord has put her in my care and I would do my duties.

Grace's POV

Once I felt clean enough, I stood up and she drew close with a white robe, and I just nodded my thanks and smiled politely before placing the robe around my body. She nodded back and motioned for me to follow her. I did and just moved back to the village with her. Many stares came my way, but I did my best to ignore them. I even saw the woman who struck me earlier. My face burned at the thought of it, but I just looked away. When I was back at Ujio's lodge, Taka just bowed her head at me and left. I was unsure of what to do now, but I knew I would need to go back inside. I heard noise coming from a room in the lodge and assumed it was Ujio. I didn't want to bother him so I returned to my room. Once I closed the door behind me, I noticed there was a faded red kimono, as I remember it was called, folded in front of the blankets I slept on. I was not expecting this at all.

I moved over to the dress observed the dress. It was a beautiful red. I got down on my knees and was a bit cold since I was very much wet. I decided to remove the robe and use it as a towel to dry my body off. I squeezed my hair out on the floor and was just doing my best to get dry so I could warm myself. Before I could really think however, the door suddenly slid open and I yelped and turned with the robe covering my body and now Ujio was just covering his eyes and shouting something. I was in complete panic.

"Oh my god! Haven't you been taught to knock!" I shouted.

"So sorry! So sorry!" he said and closed the door quickly. I was panting quickly unsure of what just happened. It was so quick I could hardly comprehend what had just happened. Lord have mercy, he saw me naked again. I groaned wondering how awkward it was going to be between us now at dinner whenever that was.

The moon was coming up and I hadn't left my room. I was starting to hate this room and I was starting to see it like a prison. Was this torture, I would have to say so. I didn't have Nathan and I was starting to miss and want to be with him. I had no idea how his condition really was. I had to get out of this house- well this room really! So I put on the red kimono finally and it was not on correctly that much I knew. It felt weird and tight. I ignored it however and placed my hair back and placed all the correct pins inside to hold it up.

I had no idea if Ujio was going to come for me so we could eat, so I guess I had to come to him. I moved to the door and just slid it open loud enough so he knew I had made a move. There were candles lit in some of the rooms. I just slowly and carefully move down the halls and looked for the rough samurai before I found him sitting at a small table that was way too close to the ground and I saw him sitting on a small pillow on his knees. He was on the other side and I couldn't help but look at the bowls of rice and what looked like fish and other small cups on the table. I swallowed some and looked up at the man who finally looked at me.

"Grace." he said with respect and bowed his head at me and lifted his hand for me to sit on the other side of him. I looked down for a moment before slowly moving into the room and I wanted to sit, but I felt way to constricted in this kimono. I wasn't sure if I could sit. I blinked and made small attempts to sit, but when I felt places on my body tighten, I felt I would rip the dress and offend him so, I stood back up.

"I think- uh. I put the kimono on wrong." I said nervously and Ujio looked a bit stunned, his dark eyes blinking a bit before nodding and standing up.

"Let me help you." he said speaking better English than before and I just stood there watching as he moved behind me and started to do something to the dress. I flinched once I felt his hands on my body, but slowly the kimono felt looser and I could breathe and I couldn't help but exhale some.

"I'm sorry. For entering your room without properly asking." he said lowly. I was stiff now, but I nodded and said nothing else. He walked back around me and bowed his entire body now low to the ground. "Forgive me." I blinked not expecting all of that, but I just nodded again, but he was not bending back up and I just looked around and then nodded one more time.

"It's okay." I replied shyly and now he leaned back up and nodded before moving back to sit down and this time I was able to comfortably join him. He just nodded and raised his hand.

"Eat whatever you like." he said. I swallowed some and tilted my head.

"You speak…better now." I said and immediately averted my eyes to the table as if waiting to be heavily scolded and maybe hit.

"I can speak English very well. I just choose to let that side of me remain silent. My lord taught me, and I continued to speak it when around other English speaking samurai. But it is only if it is greatly needed." he said and I looked back up at him slowly to see him picking up a bowl of rice and then motioning for me to do the same. I blinked and finally looked down at the bowl in front of me. I didn't want to be rude. So I picked up the bowl and then…the two sticks beside it? I tilted my head and slowly picked the two sticks up and just moved them in my hand. What did he want me to do with this?

I heard him laugh lowly, and I looked up at him to see him holding up the sticks and moving them between his fingers.

"Hashi." he said and I tilted my head again. "Eat. Hashi." He was trying to show me how to hold the two sticks in his fingers and slowly I began to mimic his movements until I had the stick securely in my fingers. Slowly I began to pick at the rice until I finally had enough of it to put in my mouth. It wasn't bad, but plain and simple and right now I did not mind that at all. I glanced up at Ujio to see him laughing a bit. I couldn't help but smile slowly and giggle a bit. I knew I would not spoil this night by asking about Nathan. Maybe tomorrow.

Author's Notes

So here's an update to this. I will be working on Forbidden Desires and other fics very soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes

Hey all yeah it's past midnight so I wanted to update this before I went to sleep enjoy!

7

The food was dull, but this was better than what I used to be fed before meeting Nathan. I got the left overs of whatever my old masters used to eat. We were eating in silence and I felt I only respectful to thank him. I looked up at him and nodded my head at him.

"Thank you." I said softly and he looked mildly taken back by my words, but he nodded and grunted and then we were silent some more.

"May I ask question?" he asked and I looked up at him before nodding.

"Yes." I answered a bit too quickly and he nodded.

"Are you still…a slave to the American?" he asked with a hint of disgust in his tone. I was swallowing some of the rice I had in my mouth before slowly shaking my head.

"No. I am a free woman." I said and his eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"Then why follow that dog?" he asked roughly motioning his head toward the door. I blinked some before looking down some and then back up.

"Because he keeps me out of chains. Anyone can see me, my skin and could easily imprison me and take away my freedom. Nathan bought me for his wife and child and when they died, he set me free. But I my family are still slaves on the plantation I was born in. If I went off on my own, my survival would be in danger. That is why I follow him, because he treats me like a human being and not like a dog. Because in my world, I am allowed to be treated as such." I explained before looking back down at the bowl rice I was eating. "It's one thing to be a white woman, but being an African slave oh you can do anything to us and we suffer in silence."

Ujio just stared at me with deep eyes as he was entranced in my story and I just shook my head.

"I was called a 'mounting horse' by my master. When I was only fifteen he broke me and I let him so I wouldn't be killed." I said shaking my head my body shaking at the thoughts of the past. "So that's why I follow the American dog, because to him, I am called Grace." Ujio just stared at me and I could see the mixed emotions in his eyes as if he was trying so hard not to care.

When we finished eating, I was told to go back to my room, and I wanted to protest, but I kept quiet and returned to my cave to sleep. But there would be no sleeping for me. Speaking the truths about my past have opened up nightmares I tried to lock away forever. I was on my back staring up at the ceiling in a black kimono and I just stared into space. I turned my head to look at my wrist and immediately I heard screaming in my head. I remember my wrists being restrained and I was screaming and crying as they laughed above me.

They ripped my clothes off and would take turns one by one. I wanted to roll on my back, but the pain from that position haunted me as well and I felt I could no longer be on the ground. I was panting hard when I sat up and just stood up unable to be alone. I needed to see Nathan and I needed to see him now. Without thought of my safety, I swung the door open and just moved down the hall looking for the door that would lead me outside. There were some lamps I could see through windows and I just followed them trying to remember if I was going in the right direction. I then found an door opening, so I quietly began to open it. I didn't want Ujio to hear me so I held my breath and took my time sliding it open and I was met with mild light and for a split second my mind told me I was free.

But when I had the door open, I saw I was not outside but in another room, but a room with more cots and blankets and weapons. I noticed how warm it was from the open windows and it smelled nicer in here, but then looking down at the blankets, I could see Ujio beneath them and he was still and breathing evenly and silently. His shoulders were bare above the covers so I had to assume he was not wearing anything. I blinked watching him roll on his side, his back facing me. I paused for a moment observing the curves of his body, the muscles rippled even in his sleep. His hair was down and flowing and even when asleep he looked so primal. I should have closed the door and left, but seeing his back, I could see scars that looked faded, but all I could think about were whips hitting smooth skin. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound of whips cracking against flesh.

I felt a bit drawn to the sight of him now and I didn't know why. I slowly stepped inside the room and wondered what the story was behind his scars. I stepped further inside the room, no longer caring about being quiet. If he wakes up then he wakes up and I wouldn't care. I felt he would have to do, he would have to give me comfort in my nightmares in Nathan's place. He always knew how to soothe me when I had my nightmares as I would soothe him when he had his.

I knew where Nathan was and I knew there was no way I would get to him alive. Anyone who saw me outside would think I was trying to escape and may have attacked their military leader. I didn't care right now, I needed the touch of someone who wouldn't hurt me. Nathan wouldn't, and I had to tell myself Ujio wouldn't either.

By now I was standing right beside Ujio, staring down at his face. By now my body has blocked the moon's rays from his face and I could see his eyes shutting tighter as if noticing this. He must have been use to the lights of outside because now he was starting to stir. His eyes opened and they were glazed until he looked up, and immediately I found my legs being swept up from under me and I was dragged beneath Ujio's body, a sharp blade pressing against my throat causing me to panic. He said shouted something above me, and I just stared at him unable to understand.

"What are you doing, Grace! Trying kill me!" he shouted.

"Do you see a weapon in my hand?" I asked. He growled, his body heat radiating off of mine.

"Do not be coy! What are you doing in my room?" he asked now raising the blade back as if preparing to strike me. I opened my mouth some, but his hand gripped my throat causing me to gasp sharply, but my airway was not closed. "SPEAK!" I choked out now and looked at him.

"I was going to see, Nathan! The American!" I cried out. He growled.

"Trying to escape with the insolent dog!" he asked raising the knife even higher as if not planning to wait for a response.

"No to seek comfort!" I yelled out and he paused now staring down at me as if confused. I finally realized how strong the tough samurai was. He body was heavy above mine, and I could fully see he was naked above me. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I just stared up at him as he observed my face.

"Grace… I thought you would have understood if only a little that I do not intend to hurt you." he said, his tone thick. I shook my head.

"Don't you see you already did." I said and now he looked utterly confused as if I had spoken another language.

"You brought back memories of my past at dinner time… memories that make me wish I was dead and only Nathan could make me feel better, make me feel safe- protected. I needed to see him, because he knew what to do." I said feeling tears slide down the sides of my eyes and into my hair. Ujio just stared down at me for a moment with dark eyes. I could tell he did not trust me or my words and I just shook my head. "I don't expect you to understand. How could you?" He gave a mild frown before sighing heavily and sitting up and standing up pulling me up to my feet.

"Take off kimono. I want to make sure you're not hiding any weapons." he said seriously as he moved back from me and I was utterly still and shocked, but knew not to test him since he had the knife. I began to undo the kimono to the point that I could just open it and slowly I did exposing myself to him. His eyes dropped down to my body looking it over with… fascination. But doing this was nothing new.

I dropped the kimono completely and Ujio's eyes widened as I did this.

"If you're going to do it then do it." I said lowly, and Ujio just shook his head.

"That would bring dishonor to my family's name." he said and moved to grab my kimono and wrapped it around my shoulders now and I stared up at him in shock and he just looked down at me. "That would dishonor me as a man." I didn't know what that meant, but I knew one thing, I was exhausted and I wanted to sleep but not alone. I shook my head.

"I don't want to sleep alone." I said softly and he seemed taken back by my words and he nodded looking away for a moment.

"Just tonight." he said roughly before opening his hand toward the blanket. I looked back at them before looking at me and he just grunted and motioned for me to lie down. I placed the kimono back on and slowly lied down beneath the blankets feeling nothing but nervousness. He wasn't Nathan and Nathan would never take advantage of me. He always can. He does have the power and is still my captor. I lied on my side and now he joined me and I could feel his shoulder against my back, yet his thick manly musk washed over me.

"What does he do?" I heard him ask. I lifted my head some in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"The dog, what does he do… to make you feel…protected?" he asked. I was not expecting his question. Maybe he wanted to make small talk before falling asleep, like he liked to talk. I shrugged lightly finding no reason to lie.

"On rare occasions, we would sleep together. He would make love to me. But mostly, we held each other when we were hurting or in pain from the past. He'd rub my body gently soothing me." I said and he made a low grunt and I didn't even know how to take it so I just remained quiet on my side. I felt him shifting a bit and I knew he had faced me, because I could feel his knees and everything else grazing against my body. I said nothing though, because I didn't want to disturb him anymore than I had tonight.

But after feeling movement from him, I could feel his hand airlessly moving over my right leg and slowly he began to just lightly slide his palm up and down my leg. It was awkward, but I could feel the warmth of his hand through the fabric of my kimono and I just looked down a bit with my eyes to see if I could see anything. He definitely had warm hands and even for being so calloused and rough from killing, they had a softness to them. I…liked this touch from him. It caused a light shiver to move up my body and I ended up giving a light sigh which made him suddenly stop and move his hand muttering a low apology. However, I quickly grabbed his hand and moved it right over my leg and I parted my legs just a bit and just placed his hand between my legs. I braced myself for him to rip away and scold me for taking advantage of his kindness to not hurt me, but instead, I felt two of his fingers find their way to my entrance and enter me.

I gasped out in shock of my tightness only to have his other hand turn me around so that his lips could crash into mine.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The room was filled with my cries and whimpers of pleasure Ujio's fingers moved deeper inside my now wet opening, curling his fingers trying to make every cry of pleasure leave my lips.

He had pulled me in closer and wrapped his other arm beneath my back and had cupped my left breast massaging it gracefully and slow. His movements were slow as I could tell he was trying not to be rough or fast. He wasn't showing any type of aggression. His mouth had found my right nipple and I felt my walls tighten from his tongue moving around my sensitive nipple. My toes curls and my body melted with his movements. This was a betrayal to Nathan, I knew it the moment I came into Ujio's room, but I needed someone and I guess being watched by Ujio, I could get what I needed.

I felt his fingers move deeper inside me and my entire body shifted. My kimono was soaked at the bottom and I felt almost embarrassed, but I hadn't felt that in years. Ujio began to pump his fingers in and out of me causing the pleasure to build up in my mind. The heat was intense in my body and I could feel my entire body feeling nothing but bliss. I gripped the sheets of the blankets with my hand feeling everything build and build before I felt waves upon waves of tremors flowing over my body from my vagina and then all over the place. I let out a loud cry of pleasure, as Ujio kissed and sucked on my jugular. I gripped his arm tight as the pleasure continued to come. I trembled softly feeling the high go down after a while that left me panting.

"Why did you do this for me?" I asked softly looking over at him and he looked at me with deep intent before looking away.

"Maybe I just wanted you to feel protected." he said lowly and I winced a bit turning over to face him a bit.

"Why? We are enemies, aren't we?" I asked lightly and he looked as if hiding his unsure eyes.

"You should go back to your room. And stay there." he said his tone suddenly distant and cold. I tensed at the sudden change in his behavior before slowly pulling my kimono back on and getting up from the blankets. I didn't bother tying it together, but I left without saying another word. I thought maybe I should thank him, but I wasn't sure if that was what he wanted to hear.

The next morning, a bowl of soup was left at my door and I ate it in silence. Ujio came by and reminded me that I was permitted to leave and explore the village as long as I stayed within the grounds. He left without saying anything else. He didn't even look at me. Did he regret what happened last night? Did I? I put my dress back on and pinned my hair back up and decided to cast the events of last night in the back of my head. I left the lodge after eating and began to walk into the town keeping to myself.

I knew I wanted to see Nathan. I had to. I found my way to Taka's house. She was pouring out some water onto the ground when she saw me. She had such a natural beauty to her, I must admit. She looked mildly taken back by my presence, but I think she knew why I was here. I cleared my throat a bit and I looked at the home she stayed in.

"Can I see him?" I asked and she lifted her head some and nodded before turning and moving toward the house. I followed her inside keeping a comfortable distance and she stopped and stepped to the side. Limping from a side of the room was Nathan in a white kimono it seemed. He looked up at me and smiled. His face was pale and he still had a few bruises from the attack.

"Nathan." I said moving up to him and gently hugging him and he returned it quickly. He rubbed my back and gave me a kiss to the forehead.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded looking up at him.

"Yes I am fine." I replied and he nodded leaning a bit on me as we began to walk toward the door. I looked at Taka and smiled.

"Thank you." I said and she bowed her head and I smiled and the two of us began to leave the home. I let Nathan drape his arm over me as we began to walk, but once we were outside he attempted to walk on his own.

"Has _he_ treated you well? He hasn't hurt you has he?" he asked with concern and I shook my head.

"No. He's mostly quiet." I said looking away then back at him. "What about you, how are you feeling?" Nathan nodded.

"I've had worse. I'll be fine. But for now we need to figure out what's going on and maybe get us released." he said, but his tone didn't sound hopeful.

"You better think of something before the snow comes." I said and he nodded and just looked at me.

"I'll think of something. Maybe we can get you out from under… Ujio's watchful eyes. I know his hatred for me. I can see it in his eyes. I don't trust him and I definitely don't trust him with you in the mix." he said. I looked down smiling lightly.

"I don't think we are in a position to make requests." I said and he chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Right." he said and I noticed an elderly samurai following us and it would make sense if he was tasked with watching us. "Maybe I can talk with Katsumoto." I nodded.

"He seems… easy to talk to." I said and he looked at me as if taken back.

"You've spoken to him?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. We spoke about little things." I said and suddenly the elderly man prodded us and pointed in the direction I knew was where Katsumoto lived. It was on a hill with trees that had pink leaves. They were beautiful and I just remembered them. "He lives there." We walked up the hill and we noticed more samurai were guarding the home, like I was used to seeing. Once we were at the top, a man stopped us and told us only Nathan could enter. Ujio and a few other men were leaving and Nathan and I looked at each other, my eyes showing more worry. I didn't want to leave him alone.

He nodded softly gently caressing my cheek.

"Hey. I'll be okay." he said and I nodded unaware that Ujio was watching our display of affection. I nodded and slowly released him.

"Okay." I said and watched him limp up the stairs of the home. The silent samurai followed behind him. I swallowed some and just kept my hands curled together unaware of what I should now. I felt I needed to wait until he finished talking so he and I could be together for a bit longer. It seemed no one cared if we were together. Katsumoto was right, we couldn't escape and even when it snowed we would be trapped here.

But I had a strong feeling they were just going to let us. I hoped I wasn't wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Normal Pov

Ujio did not sleep that night when Grace left his room. He never thought he would be so lost in thought that he would lose sleep. Usually nothing ever surprised him with his current life, but that night brought many surprises. He never thought he would ever have the dog's slave so close to him in his bed, but she was. He never thought he would ever touch her so sensually. Her skin was soft and smooth like the skin of a baby's. In the moon light, she was so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off her when he touched her.

He did not plan to go too far with her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but when she placed his hand between her legs, he could not miss the chance to feel her. She wanted him, he was sure of it. She did not fight when he entered her nor did she push away from him when he kissed her. Her lips were plump as well. He felt he could kiss her for ages. Everything about her aroused him that night, how she whimpered and cried out when his fingers moved deeper inside her slick opening. He had never done that with a woman, but of course he had not been with too many during the war, and frankly he cared too much about the women in his care to ever try anything, even if they were willing.

In a way, he liked teasing her, the fact he got her nipples so hard made his cock stand at attention. If she had wanted more after her climaxed than he would have given her more without question, but the second she asked about them being enemies, he felt immediate guilt and anger toward himself. He was going to let this woman- an outsider be his undoing. He couldn't let her charm and innocent steer him from his path: to kill the enemies that threaten his lord and their way of existence. The samurai was his way of life and he had to remember that. Besides, the only reason she came to him was because she really wanted to be with the American dog. She didn't _really_ want him. Ujio chanted that in his mind and he knew he had to stop or else he'd end up pissing himself off.

After leaving the slave woman with food, Ujio gathered with other military leaders at his lord's home. They discussed simple things about food rations, weapons, and making sure everyone had enough clothes for the upcoming winter.

"We must make sure our guests are also properly taken care of. I heard the American is healing well." Katsumoto said with a nod. Everyone nodded not taking much interest in the subject of the American. Nobutada nodded.

"He is doing exceptionally well, Father. I am sure he will want to leave Taka's home and go out and explore a little." he said and Katsumoto nodded liking the news. He knew he could not leave the American or the African woman with just anyone of his people. He would not put them at risk

"And he will be permitted to under the proper super vision." he said his eyes finally falling on Ujio who didn't intend to say anything. "And how is the African woman. I know your charms have made her feel nothing but welcome."

Everyone now began to look his way and Ujio just kept his arms crossed.

"She has not given me any trouble my lord." he said respectfully and Katsumoto nodded once.

"Good. I knew you could handle the task. If somehow she proves to be bothersome, I can have her sent to Taka where she can stay with her American." he said. Ujio's head lifted almost all too quickly and he shook his head.

"Everything is fine my lord. I can handle one woman." he said, but his lord caught the swiftness in his words and the height of his tone. But he nodded anyways and looked at everyone.

"The snow will be coming soon. Let us make sure everyone is prepared." he said before adjourning the meeting. Ujio was walking with a few of his friends as they were exiting Katsumoto's home when he took notice of the cur American and Grace walking over. Already he was tense upon seeing the American dog. How dare he show himself. He should have stayed in his hole and never came out.

When he touched Grace's face he couldn't help but feel complete anger immediately grow inside him. How dare that outsider touch his outsider. He knew his anger stemmed from jealousy, but he did not care. And that's when he remembered Grace mentioning that on rare occasions she and the American have had sex. Ujio's mouth curled in disgust and he knew he had to blow off steam before his anger was noticed. He turned and moved with his war buddies toward the sparring field.

Grace' POV

I felt out of place just waiting for Nathan to come back, so I took it upon myself to go on another walk, this time keeping to myself and just taking note of all the tasks run by the people. Some women folded laundry and I watched one man hammering away on some type of hot iron. I was mildly drawn to it, but when he looked my way I knew I did not want to disturb him. I continued to walk watching as children ran all over the place. I couldn't help but smile at some of the good memories of my past on the plantation of my old master. I looked up at the sky seeing how cloudy it was. It was going to rain very soon. I kept walking noticing some of the villagers were watching me and I did my best to give a nice polite smile so they would know I didn't mean any harm.

Once against, my walking led me toward the woods. I knew I wasn't to go in by myself or not at all, but I did not plan to wander too far. As I was about to go in, I felt something hit the back of my ankles and I turned and saw it was a small ball. I looked up to see a boy staring dead at me unsure of what to do. I looked down at the ball and picked it up hoping no woman would come and hit me this time. I moved over to the boy who looked a bit older with soft black little curls. I handed him the ball and he took it and nodded. I smiled and nodded back. He then touched his chest.

"Higen." he said and I nodded once more.

"Grace." I said and he smiled and waved at me to follow him. He began to move back into the village and I was unsure on if I should follow him, but I had nothing else to lose. I followed him and he led me to a small group of friends and slowly they began to kick the ball amongst themselves. I arched a brow unsure of what I should do and so I just stood there and watched them. Suddenly, Higen kicked the ball to me and motioned for me to kick the dirty white thing as well. All the other kids seemed to want me to as well. I blinked a bit and slowly raised my dress a bit and with the tip of my boot I kicked the ball and now I was thrown in to the play. It was a nice feeling being able to play with children again. After an hour of this, I was in my own world of happiness. Higen waved me over to follow him and so I did. He led me to Taka's house and I was confused by this until he went inside.

It did not take long to put it together Higen was Taka's son. When she came out of another room she seemed shocked at my presence. I was simply standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry. I was kind of led here." I said and she sighed heavily through her nostrils before turning from me.

"Come. You might as well eat with us." she said in English which greatly shocked me. As I closed the front door the rain began to fall.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I just sat across from Taka and Higen and her youngest child, Magojiro who just seemed to laugh and make faces at me. I smiled at him before noticing Taka look up at us two and cover the young child's face. I looked down for a moment and ate my rice in silence before looking up at Taka.

"How did you come to speak English, if I am permitted to ask." I said and Taka looked up at me and then looked down for a moment.

"I was taught a little as do a few others in the village do." she replied and I nodded and noticed how empty her eyes were and I tilted my head knowing that feeling.

"Are you in mourning, Taka?" I asked and she paused in her eating and looked up at me with mild hard eyes.

"Yes. My husband was killed by your American." she said and I winced and felt very awkward being here now and I swallowed some and looked down.

"I am sorry. I know this is not easy for you at all… but I am sorry." I responded and she just shook her head.

"I heard… he tried to kill the soldier and it was karma." she replied and I just stared at her for a moment before deciding to just eat in silence and listen to rain fall. Once the eating was done, I offered to help Taka with the dishes but she heavily refused and I decided to leave her alone. I was standing outside on the strange porch they had with a roof over it and I watched as Higen was playing with wooden swords with another boy. Playing in the rain was never allowed at any plantation I was on. They could catch a cold, but I said nothing for I didn't have to look after anymore kids. Ever. I then saw Nathan walking in the rain with Nobutada and I smiled happy he was back.

I watched Higen continue to pretend to spar, I guess with the other boy, and he managed to knock the sword out of his hand and press the sword to the boy's neck. I smiled curious and amused by the boys fighting. Nathan integrated with the two boys and began to pick up the sword and nodded at the boy.

"Nicely done." he praised and began to hand the wooden sword back to the boy, but he bowed his head and backed away. I blinked and curiosity of this and could see the confusion on Nathan's face as well. Nobutada was saying something to him that I could not understand.

"You try." he said and then backed away before shouting something, I was assuming was the go ahead for the two to start. Taka was just exiting the house and watching beside me. I was shocked she did not mind standing close to me. I watched Nathan and Higen begin to spar. Nathan of course had the upper advantage and was not afraid to show it. Higen kept trying to swipe at Nathan but he just dodged and swiped before grabbing the sword with his bare hand. I was taken back by the swiftness of it all before hearing a sharp command coming from the man of the house. I closed my eyes with a soft and quick groan before looking over to see Ujio coming over with three other samurai, his arms crossed and showing major disapproval. Oh lord have mercy.

My body tensed, and I felt my body begin to move forward as if I should go over and defend Nathan. But a swift grab to my wrist stopped me, and I looked up to see Taka just staring out there and I could only imagine the feelings she was feeling. I looked back toward the seen and remained in place.

Ujio's POV

I couldn't say I felt completely better from my spar with my friends, but I was content knowing I would be going back to my lodge knowing that Grace would be there. Thinking of our time the earlier night gave me a small sense of hope that maybe she would visit my room again. Or maybe I would visit her room this time.

The rain relaxed me as I walked with my friends listening to them babble about mindless gamble. I was passing Taka's home and a few others when I saw a sight that made my blood boil over again. The American swine was bothering Higen. It was bad enough, my lord let him stay here after he cut down Hirotaro, my close friend, and now the dog thought he was worthy enough to even pick up a sword let alone challenge my friend's son. No. I wouldn't allow this dishonor of my friend's memory.

"Stop!" I demanded in our native tongue causing everyone to look in our direction. I began to move over toward the two and Higen stepped away, but the swine just slowly turned and looked at me. I held my own wooden sword in my hand as I began to walk over toward the dog, my glare hard and firm. However, over his shoulder I could see Grace staring down at me watching me intently with her eyes and I knew she did not want me to continue with my plan to teach her dog a lesson. I inhaled some in thought of this. I did not want her to be upset with me, so I glanced at the American now and tried to remember that he too was a guest in the village. "Put down the sword." I motioned with my sword for him to drop the sword with my own. I would give him the change to submit and do as he was told. If he was smart, he would do it.

But the American just looked down at the sword and then back at me, his body just standing there. Now I tensed, already feeling challenged, and I liked being challenged by my enemies.

"PUT IT DOWN!" I commanded once more this time with more bass and tone. The dog just turned and began to face me holding up the sword. So, he needed to be broken? Okay, I could help him with that. I placed the sword amongst my shoulder leisurely as I began to confront him. I glanced up at Grace and with my eyes I told her he was asking for it. I knew she was nervous and afraid that I would just kill her American, but luckily I was good at restraint depending on the situation.

The American slowly raised his sword, but kept it downward as he watched me intently. I didn't even need long to study his weak posture. He knew nothing of the opponent he was facing. I pretended to strike above him, which he attempted to swipe me first but I dodged and quickly elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted hard and froze up a bit before stumbling down to his knees. He tried to raise his arm to point the sword at me, but I hit his arm hard and swiftly causing him to drop the sword swiftly. I glanced at Grace and I could see the look of despair in her eyes. Against my better judgement, I just kicked the sword away and turned from the dog. He belonged on the ground. I could hear more movement and panting behind me and turned to see the swine getting up and standing his ground. I frowned further and shook my head. I would have to show her what I could do to her American and I will show him of who she belongs to.

Grace's POV

I watched as Nathan challenged Ujio and Ujio just knocked him down with one harsh beating after the next. I winced unable to see my friend in such pain, but I would not move. This was a fight between men, and I knew well not to interrupt. Ujio was vicious in each of his assaults to make Nathan drop the sword, but Nathan was not easily broken. He continued to get up even if it was slower and slower, but he continued to defy Ujio. And I couldn't be more proud of him.

Finally, it was all over when Nathan tried at a feeble attempt to swing at Ujio who just gripped the sword and violently smacked Nathan on the side of face causing him to flip on his back and finally release the sword. Ujio just stared down at him with a scolding cold look before throwing Higen the sword and glancing up at me. I frowned and in unison we both turned away from each other. I returned inside to find a blanket for Nathan and he left down his own path. I felt sickened at my friend being hurt. God, and I have to go back there once I take care of Nathan.

Author's Notes

So here's an update, I wasn't going to type out the entire fight scene, because we have all seen it if you are reading this fanfic. If not it's on youtube XD Anyways, I wanted to show a little Taka and Grace as well as Ujio just sort of asserting his dominance of the two: one by kicking Nathan's butt and two by making sure Grace saw it all. I like how they both just walk away though, so that's oing to be fun knowing they have to see each other in a few minutes at Ujio's home. There will be more fights and more craziness comes up. Next up Aika tries to stir trouble and Grace has decided she isn't taking it anymore. Until then, laters!


	11. Chapter 11

11

I helped bring Nathan inside with Nobutada and he was knocked out cold. I lied him on the ground and stayed with him as Taka patched him up. Once I could hear him snoring, I just rubbed his forehead for a moment soothing him. Taka arrived and bowed her head at me.

"It is getting late you should return to Ujio." she said. I winced and glanced up at him now and he nodded at me.

"He will be fine." he said and I just looked back down at Nathan hearing raspy noises coming from his throat. But I nodded and got up dusting my dress off and ringing out the extra water. "You get sick in that. You should change quickly." I only nodded at his advice before turning to look back down at Nathan before slowly moving and leaving the lodge. The rain was still falling so I lifted my dress some and hurried back to Ujio's lodge. My entire outfit was ruined, my hair falling from its up do and once I was at Ujio's front porch, I moved inside only to see him exiting his room. However, his upper chest was bare and he was only wearing the bottom half of his kimono. I hoped that was what men called their outfits, I did not know. His hair was flowing and damp from the rain.

I tensed upon seeing this. The cold rain had made my body shiver even indoors and my damp body did not help. Ujio just stood there and I just watched as water dripped down his hair and I swallowed some as I noticed he was watching me. We just stared at each other and I wanted to be upset at him. He had hurt Nathan and I should say something right? But could I say anything? It wasn't like my words had any effect on him and why should they? He was in charge here. And I was a woman what could I do? Ujio began to walk toward me with a slow stride and I just stared at him for a moment wondering what he was going to do.

He could do anything really. His eyes were darker in the room because of the lack of light in the area and slowly I began to feel the coolness of his body radiating off his body as he neared me. He was cold, too. As he stood over me in the darkness, I suddenly felt any anger I felt for him start to slip away. Immediately, my mind drifted back to the night before, his fingers running across my skin, moving down my sides and slowly down my legs. His fingers curling up inside me exploring every inch of me. A sharp shiver shot down my spine now that was so close to me. I was like a doe unable to run away from a predator now that it was caught. His hands slowly lifted up and I felt the buttons of my dress begin to open slowly and Ujio's eyes never left my form and I just stood there letting it happen.

My dress begin to feel loose and I felt even more shivers overtake me. I know I should fight back or say no or something, but I couldn't. I felt his hands on my shoulders now and slowly he slid his hands down my arms and as he did my dress begin to slide down with it. Ujio's eyes left me only for a moment in order to look down at my chest as the dress slid down to the ground. I gave a low yet sharp gasp as my body was exposed to the cool air. It was almost uncomfortable as I felt my nipples harden in reaction to the cold. Ujio's hand gently came up and gripped my cheeks with his hand and I could feel how possessive it was as he began to lean in to me.

"Anata wa watashi no monodesuhe." he said lowly. "You are mine."

Before I could even process his words, his mouth had captured mine and immediately his body moved into mine pinning me to the door. His wet body gave warmth to mine immediately. I didn't even think before my arms began to wrap around his neck, curling into his silky-smooth hair. In seconds both our mouths opened so our tongues could meet. I never felt so compelled to have a man's body against mine as I did Ujio and I could not explain it. His skin was soft even for that of a killer's and his hair was smooth and beautiful like silk. I couldn't explain the fascination of him.

Ujio's hands curled into my back and he pulled me into his body. Already I felt on fire even with the water drenching our body. I somehow managed to get him pinned to the wall and he gave a low chuckle as I did so. I guess he wasn't use to anyone ever taking charge over him let alone a woman. I felt him grab a hold of me and lift my body off my feet and I felt him move me to the nearest room and before I knew it we were on the ground, his hands moving to pull the rest of my dress and clothes off. I let him do this because I wanted him to. In seconds, he peeled away the bottom half of his robe and he stopped for a moment and just remained on his knees as he was fully bare to me. He looked unsure now as if he didn't know if he should continue or not. He looked away with a mild sense of guilt and I just sat up slowly and gently moved to take his hand. They were dry and cracked and I just ran my fingers over the top of his knuckles for a moment before staring up at him. I can only imagine his nervousness never being with a black woman before.

"I'm the same as any other woman." I whispered softly to him staring up at him for a moment before moving my hands to gently press them against his smooth wet chest. As I did this, Ujio watched with trance like eyes, his fingers moving over my own. He slowly shook his head as he looked up at me.

"No. You are not the same. You are very different. Special." he whispered before leaning over me to press his lips into mine. I replied and pulled him closer to me to the point we were back on the ground again only this time, I could feel the excitement growing on him as I felt his cock pressing into my thighs. His fingers gripped my curls a bit tightly but I said nothing on it. "No regret?" He was talking too much now and I smiled and shook my head.

"None." I replied before slowly moving my leg over his hip in order to get him on his back and he let me and now I placed my hands on either side of his head, my hair falling over the side of my shoulders. "Let me show you what I can do." He just stared at me for a moment, his face flushed. He looked so inexperienced almost like a virgin, but he nodded. I smiled and moved to gently kiss his neck running my lips over his jugular. I heard a strained moan escape him as if he was trying his best not to make noise. But I did not want him to be silent. I had to repay him for last night. I continued to kiss and bite and lick up and down his neck before I began to move down his body. He gave low groans as I moved over his chest kissing over the scars that peppered his flesh. I began to move down over his body and over his pelvis and slowly my hands gripped his firm thighs and I began to spread them apart and I started to set my body between his.

"Grace." he murmured. He sounded unsure, but it was okay. I now moved lowered to the point my face was inches from his shaft. It was long and thick and I knew he would definitely stretch me. I was unsure if he was pleasured like this, but there was only one way to find out. I looked up at him to see he was looking at the ceiling. I suddenly gave his shaft a light kiss and his eyes snapped up at me in shock giving me my answer and before he could protest, I took him all the way into my mouth.

"What are you- gahh!" he moaned out and my eyes did not leave the shocked look on his face and as I moved my mouth further down, I felt his thighs shaking unused to the wet hot new feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I had not done such acts in quite some time. I had not even done it to Nathan, even though I knew he was curious of what it felt like. Ujio was thick and large as I was not expecting. I had heard the yellow men were all small with no dignity. This was why they were so fast and swift fighters. I think I wanted to show Ujio that I too had talents of my own.

I could hear him fighting back groans, his hands curling into tight fists and I moved my mouth further down looking up at him as well. He was watching me with dark fixated eyes. He looked as if he was processing me and everything I was doing. I ran my tongue up his shaft, and it was not long before he sat up and sprung to life almost. He grabbed me and before I knew it was on my back feeling his tongue kissing and sucking on my neck causing me to gasp hard. His hands pawed all over my body greedily now and I felt his body rest between mine. My legs parted and now he just stared down at me, his hair flowing over my chest and shoulders. He kissed my hard not caring about the taste of him on my lips and tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and in seconds, I felt him enter me. I was not use to such size, and I gasped against his lips feeling my own tightness.

Ujio didn't move for a moment, and his head pressed against mine as he slowly started to thrust. I caressed his rough cheeks, my hips slowly lifting to meet his easy and steady thrusts. I let out gentle moans as he moved against me, his hand moving down to gently caress my stomach and I felt a soft tickle move up my body and I let out a gentle giggle, my stomach tightening a bit. Ujio smiled with amusement before taking hold of my face and kissing me deeply, devouring my mouth. His lips sucked on my tongue and I couldn't help but moan out more against him. This spurred him to thrust even faster now. I could feel my body begin to accept and crave him more. His calloused arms held my own against his and it only took a few seconds before our bodies were moving in sync with each other. The room was filled with violent pants and grunts from Ujio and submissive moans from me. My body was on fire, it was like I was no longer wet.

Ujio raised my right hand over his shoulder and sat up so he could thrust deeper. I bit my lip hard feeling the pleasure throbbing deep inside me. Ujio sat up, and took my hands pulling me up so I was sitting on his lap, and our hips moved harder and faster against each other. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as I kept grinding my hips against his. I was getting close- reaching my limit. My moans confirmed it as they grew higher and higher. Ujio held me close to him, his face buried in my chest and my hair that covered my breasts. He growled and grunted harder and faster against me and I felt my vagina bursting with overwhelming pleasure. I shook violently against him and his hands now controlled my hips moving me more against him until finally he growled feral like and I felt all of him shooting up inside me. I closed my eyes panting hard feeling him now motion me to the ground with him. I rested my cheek on his chest, and I felt his hand gently petting my curls and I just stared out into the window wondering what it was he was thinking.

"Where did you learn to do that thing with your mouth?" he asked lowly, and I looked up at him and then back toward the window.

"I had to learn many things in order to keep men happy. It was the only way that I wouldn't be beaten." I replied. His arms wrapped around my shoulder and he pulled me in to him.

"It was different." he said staring up at the ceiling. "I want you to… do it again one day." He sounded so embarrassed as he was speaking lowly. I couldn't help but smile at his words and run my fingers over his smooth chest.

"Alright." I responded looking up at him and he gave me a more serious look.

"I meant what I said earlier. Anata wa watashi no monodesuhe." he said slowly. I put it together what he meant. I was his. I replied by kissing his chest once and then leaning up and kissing him softly and returned it with a bit of dominance to match his words. I passed out in minutes, and woke up alone. My surroundings were unfamiliar, and so I sat up swiftly only before realizing I was in Ujio's room. He must have carried me to his room. I looked around for him and saw a bowl of what looked like soup and a black kimono. I could only assume he had gone to do whatever tasks he had. I ate quietly and then changed into the kimono. Once I was dressed, I paused and thought about what happened last night.

I slept with a samurai, someone who was supposedly our enemy, our captor. Nathan would be disgusted with me if he found out. Which is why he would never know. I had to see him. I left the lodge and moved through the village. I noticed everyone seemed mildly used to my presence. They continued to stare and watch me. I can imagine this time, it was because I didn't have my hair up. It was down and flowing, and everyone else's hair was pinned up and intact. I arrived at Taka's house to see her pouring out some water and I stood in front of her until she noticed me. I gave a polite smile.

"Is he okay?" I asked and she bowed her head once.

"He is okay. He is out now. My brother has instructed me to tell you to stop by." she said and I tilted my head in mild curiosity.

"Your brother?" I asked and she nodded and glanced in the direction of Katsumoto's large palace it seemed. My eyes flexed and I looked at her. "Katsumoto's your brother?"

She only nodded with a polite smile.

"Yes." she replied. I nodded not wanting to hold up her day. I turned and moved toward the direction of Katsumoto's home. As I expected, his place was guarded by samurai who just stared at me as I passed. Once I was on the front steps, I could hear a low focused hum coming from deep inside. I blinked as I heard the sound. It reminded me of some of the women in the fields back in America. They hummed to keep our minds strong. I walked further inside this temple like home and saw Katsumoto sitting in an empty room. His back was to me, but I could hear his chanting. I waited and said nothing. Finally he stopped, and turned his head to the side taking note of me here.

"Ah, Grasuh." he replied and slowly stood up and turned to me. He bowed at me and I smiled some.

"You have quite a voice. You could be a singer." I replied and now he smiled wide and laughed.

"Your words are too kind." he said and I smiled and bowed my head some.

"When women worked in the fields, they could not work in silence. It would slowly kill us like the impact of slavery. So they sang, everyone did as a way of guidance and to show that no one was suffering alone." I said and Katsumoto nodded as he listened as if learning some deep scriptures from the bible.

"It is quite a shame you had to be subjected to such horrors… I hope my son's village has been kind to you." he said. Well no one has been hostile, so I guess that was a plus. I nodded.

"It has only be a few days, but I am not as afraid as I was when we were first taken." I replied and he nodded his hands locking behind his back.

"This is good news to me. Come walk with me. I wish to know you more." he said and I nodded and we began to leave the wooden home and now were walking outside beneath the trees. He was glancing at my hair and I looked down at it. "Forgive me, I am not use to such interesting hair." I gave a soft chuckle before shaking my head.

"It is alright. Would you like to feel?" I asked and he seemed intrigued now and he nodded and gently raised his hand and touched a few strands of my hair.

"Very nice. It is not every day one meets someone of an entirely different world. As I have said before you are the very first African woman I have met. Everything about you is different." he explained and I nodded looking around at the sky.

"Your world is also different. Your people wake up with a purpose, where my people wake up with the sole purpose of fulfilling other's needs." I replied. Katsumoto nodded looking down as if in deep thought.

"This is why you stay close to Nathan Algren." he said and I nodded. We continued to walk and talk mostly about my past. I explained how i was raised to please my master and any guests he may have, but I also delivered babies and looked out for them, because it seemed I knew how to be a mother than the women who birthed them. I spoke about how i was sold a few times and eventually found Nathan.

"I used to wish there was a place I could escape to where I would not need a white man to protect me- to preserve my freedom. I had hoped to marry one day and have children and to also see them free to roam the world as they chose." I replied and Katsumoto stared at me for a moment, his eyes looked to be deep in thought still.

"How interesting." he said. I could feel the wind blowing against us and he looked up at the sky. "Soon the snow will come. We will need all the help we can get maintaining the village. If this task does not bring back horrible memories for you, I ask that you help Taka with any duties that must be performed." I took in his question stunned that he was asking and not demanding. But as I thought of the women here, I remembered that they were not slaves here. They were protected and treated with respect, the way Ujio has treated me. I looked up at Katsumoto and nodded.

"Yes of course." I replied feeling as there was a chance I would be a servant. Katsumoto smiled.

"I am honored for your help. This way we can share our cultures and learn more about each other." he said and I hoped I would only get to help Taka. She seemed to be the only woman who didn't stare at me as if I was some rare creature.

"I guess it would keep me out of trouble." I said gently and he nodded.

"Yes. This is true, but if somehow you manage to find yourself in trouble, I am sure Ujio will have no trouble getting you out of it." he said with a humorous smirk and I paused in my walk with mild shock as he just chuckled and walked further down the trail. "Enjoy your day, Grasuh." I guess this was his way of dismissing me.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I returned to Taka and told her that I had agreed to help with whatever she wished. I was familiar with house work, but she didn't tell me to do anything in doors. She showed me what the women did. She washed and folded clothes and she showed me how they prepared food for the rest of the village. A lot of the other women wanted to be around me, and when I saw Aika, as Taka told me, I knew she was the reason why the other women looked unsure and nervous of me. But I expected as such. I was used to such stares. After I had helped carry some robes to Taka's home, I waited for her to give me something else to do, but instead she shook her head and smiled at the door.

"You have done plenty today. Please enjoy the rest of the day. I shall tell my brother of how much you have helped." she said and I tensed almost unsure of what to do now. But I nodded and turned and looked around wondering what I should be doing. Instead, I walked through the village again letting my eyes roam the vast and mysterious forest that surrounded the village. I had never seen such beauty before if anything forests were used for hiding from those who wished to harm runaway slaves. I shook my head of the thoughts and decided maybe it was time to take a walk there. I started to walk to the other end of the village and that's when I noticed Aika, the pig face standing with some other girls sneering and clearly looking at me. I frowned thinking I should say something. That's when I noticed they were holding their noses and wiping their hands in front of their faces.

It didn't take me no time to know they were saying I smelled. I wanted to say something, but I was not foolish. I looked down at myself and realized I was sweaty and probably did smell. I just glared at them and began to march off toward the springs where I bathed at. As I closed in on it, I removed my dress and the rest of my clothes, and once I was naked I got right into the water and just engulfed myself in the warm water letting out a bubbly scream as I did so. My hair unraveled in the water and once I needed to breathe, I rose from the water and gasped, my hair covering my face some. I spit out some water and heard a hard snap and I turned and looked over my shoulders to see Nathan standing there. I tensed and covered myself in shock.

"Nathan!" I said turning from him. He chuckled.

"Since when did you ever get bashful when naked in front of me?" he asked now casually removing his…kimono? He wasn't in his uniform. I stuttered some now hearing his question.

"Y-you just scared me is all." I replied watching as he was now removing the rest of his robes and now he was naked in front of me, his scars from war showing. He just smiled handsomely in response. I was asking myself why I was so nervous as he began to move toward the water. Oh no he was not going to get in. I moved back and just stared at him as he submerged into the water until his lower body was all the way into the water.

"I didn't mean to." he said and now began to move beside me and we were just sitting there looking around at the forest around us and I didn't like the awkwardness that was surrounding us so slowly I just rested my head on his shoulder a sign nothing had changed. "You think about escaping yet?" I shook my head.

"No you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I am unfamiliar with this forest and with the snow coming, we won't be able to escape, but with the talks I have been having with Katsumoto, I feel safe saying they aren't going to hurt us." he said. "Taka has been kind to me and you and so I think we should just go with the flow of things until the snow comes and melts, then we will leave here."

"Leave? Back into that world of hate?" I whispered gently looking up at him and he just looked down at me, his eyebrows pushing together.

"That world is where we belong, and you belong with me. You will be safe." he said and I thought about his words before nuzzling into him again.

"Why did allow me to come along when you went to move against Katsumoto?" I asked and Nathan was quiet for a moment before tilting his head to the side and resting his cheek on my curls.

"If something were to happen to me, if that day was the day I was killed, I expected you to run away. Bagley had his eyes on you since we arrived. If I left you alone for even a few hours, he would have taken you." he said, and I winced at his words.

"He told you this?" I asked and he shook his head.

"He didn't have to. I saw it in his eyes, the look of perversion… and the look that I give you when no one is looking." he said lowly, and I looked up at him with soft eyes. I knew he looked at me with thoughts. I am not surprised by his words. He was gentle with me and kind in confessing that he wanted me. I knew I could deny him if I wanted, and never had I denied him when he wanted me because at a time, I wanted him too. Nathan began to move closer to me trapping me against the rocky edge of the springs and his forehead pressed into mine and for once, I felt a sense of instant panic as I knew what he was going to do. I had to tell him, tell him what Ujio and I did.

"Nathan… I-" I whispered feeling his lips start to cover mine. But a sharp yelling in another language caused us both to jump and Nathan turned and we could see a very angry Ujio standing across the springs. I felt I was seeing the devil in his eyes, and I felt a deep fear over take me and Nathan stood from the water and faced him keeping my body shielded from Ujio as if not wanting him to see any part of him.

"Hey haven't you ever heard of privacy?" he snapped and Ujio's hand was on his sword gripping it hard and Nathan just stared down at it. "Are you going to defy you lord's order and kill us for being naked together?" Ujio's eyes darkened at his words and I saw his chest was inflating up and down and I could see it. He glanced down at me and it was quick, but I could see the look of betrayal on his voice, and it was covered by anger again.

"Nathan, you should go." I said now slowly standing up and placing my hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at me.

"Not a chance. I'm not leaving you alone with this guy." he said. I squeezed his shoulder.

"For once Nathan, do what I say and go! He can't hurt anyone without disobeying his lord. I am sure he wants to make sure we aren't conspiring to hurt his people or Katsumoto." I explained.

"Then I can tell him that." he said with a glare looking at Ujio who's upper lip was twitching now as if he was doing his best to hold in his anger.

"While naked? He has a sword Nathan." I said slowly. "Let me talk to him. He will believe me over an American "swine" like you." Nathan looked stunned but from looking in my eyes, he just winced and slowly nodded.

"Go he won't hurt me." I said and Nathan just glared at Ujio before stepping out of the springs slowly and Ujio just looked at him over with pure disgust. Nathan gathered his kimono and somehow managed to make it around Ujio without getting cut. I could see in Nathan's eyes that he didn't want to leave me at all, but we were both powerless so he was going to have to let me get us out of trouble. Once he was gone, Ujio's hand shook as he removed his hand from his sword. I saw it shaking even more when Nathan merely passed him.

"You dishonor me." he spat lowly looking up at me. My eyes widened at his words and he shook his head. "I should have known you would use trickery to try to make me drop my defenses so you and your dog could trade information."

He moved closer to me spitting something in his language in anger until he was right in front of the springs.

"I should have known you were just a dog acting upon command of that swine!" he said viciously, and now my breath got caught in my lungs from his insult, and I couldn't stop my hand from smacking him dead in the face. He didn't flinch like I thought, but he was genuinely stunned.

"How dare you! I was going to tell him about us you idiot!" I yelled hitting him against his chest which didn't move him. "I had no ill intentions with you and I was not going to lay with him!"

"Why should I believe you! Why should I EVER believe anything you say!" he shouted. And even though, I was sure he wasn't use to ever expressing such emotion, I could hear in his voice, that he was in pain. He was very hurt at the assumption that Nathan and I were going to just sleep together. I shook my head.

"Because I planned to make the man who only ever cared for me hate me for lying with you, just so he knew that I had lain with someone he saw as an enemy." I said my eyes watering and my tone cracking. I began to get out of the water and he recoiled from me some, his hands just shaking from pure anger. I looked down at them and just closed my eyes some. "Do you want to hit me?" I merely turned my face so my cheek was facing him.

"It's not like anyone would really believe me if you did. No one cares if you beat a dog." I said. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see his hand coming up, and I just closed my eyes feeling tears streamed down my face awaiting the tenderness of his hand only to be tricked and smacked anyway. But it didn't happen. I just felt his fingers lightly wiping the tears away and I still couldn't look at him. His fingers lightly gripped my cheek and moved my face to meet his and now I was looking up him his eyes now calmer now.

"I'm sorry." he said leaning into me and I was still hesitant until he slowly pecked my lips. "I'm sorry, I said such things. I just saw you with him and remember that he has taken you and I only saw hatred and anger, that you never truly wanted me." His voice was still so stern even if he was trying to be gentle. He was really good at being angry. I shook my head and just leaned forward kissing him and pulling him in to me and he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me hard.

"I know how you can make it up to me." I said between our lips as I began to move my hand beneath his own robes and slowly attempting to remove them, but he stopped me.

"Here in the forest?" he asked unsure. I looked up at him.

"You afraid?" I teased, and now he looked at me as if challenged. He grunted and began to remove his robes himself sprawling them out onto the ground before picking me up and twirling me down onto top of him, his lips capturing mine with such dominance. He lied atop of me and bit my bottom lip already causing a moan to escape me.

Author's Notes

Hey all hope you're enjoying the fanfics. I'll be graduating college in two weeks and so my updates may be slow, but I will be starting something soon with Karl Urban. I am thinking Dredd and a fic about the wife of Judge Dredd, or maybe Priest. But we shall see. Anyways, updating soon!


	14. Chapter 14

14

I don't remember my hands coming through Ujio's hair releasing his top knot causing his to flow down his body as he pushed deep and rough inside me. His lips trailed over my neck gently and softly as moans of pure bliss spread all over my body. He fit so perfectly inside me and I felt his hands cup my breasts with possession that it drove me crazy. Our hips moved against one another and with each sharp thrust, I felt a jolt of pleasure build up in my pelvis thrust after thrust after thrust. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on to him as he pushed. Our eyes connected finally for a split second, and we couldn't take our eyes off each other even as we knew our orbs were clouded with lust and pleasure. Slowly, his thrusts began to slow down, and he just stared down at me, his hair falling over his face and down my cheeks and shoulders. I tilted my head some lifting my hand to caress his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, and he gently leaned his cheek into my touch, and closed his eyes heavily. I could tell he was wanting to say something emotional, but that wasn't who he was as a person. Yet I could tell for me, he was trying if only a little bit. "Ujio?" He opened his eyes and looked down at me and I just stared up at him with hopeful eyes as if telling him that he could talk to me.

"When the snow comes and it melts, you and the soldier, will be set free… I want you to stay here." he said, and I just stared up at him visibly stunned. I didn't expect this especially from him. I never thought he would ask me of such a thing. I didn't think he would want such a thing.

"Is- is that even up to me?" I asked and he looked confused.

"Of course. Have I given you a reason to think you had no freedom here?" he asked slowly sitting up some and raising me so that I was sitting on his lap, his cock moving inside me slowly our bodies gently moving against each other to maintain an ounce of the small friction. I shrugged shaking my head some.

"Ujio, I do not think your village wants me here." I responded and he shook his head.

"I want you here." he said and I looked down at his bare chest, running my fingers over every inch of his smooth skin as I moved lightly against him. My eyes closed and I just in his words. He didn't know me, but I guess he really didn't have to know me as I did not know him. People have been arranged in marriages and thankfully I was not in that position. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"If your lord allows it then I will stay here." I replied, and I watched as a genuine smile spread across his lips. It was interesting to see, but it made me smile nonetheless. I leaned forward kissing him lovingly and softly, and he responded almost quickly.

Normal Pov

Nathan was close to the village, before suddenly stopping and looking down with sudden realization. He just left his best friend with a hostile samurai who basically wants them dead. Had he lost his mind. He looked up with a frown before turning around and moving back into the forest. He didn't care, he had to go and make sure she was safe and make sure Ujio didn't hurt her. Nathan knew he had tested a boundary with him earlier and paid a painful price for it, but he would not let Grace suffer because of him. He was going to go and bring her back.

It didn't take him long to return, before he heard a familiar cry. He paused, his eyebrows pushing together in confusion as he heard the familiar moaning and panting. Nathan looked down in thought before slowly moving toward some bushes that lead to the spring. They hid him enough so he could creep through. He knew the familiar sounds, but wanted to see them for himself. He moved some branches from his vision and paused in movement. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't stop watching. There she was. His friend grinding her hips taking in pleasure from the man who just badly wounded him days ago. He just stared and watched as Grace gasped and moaned as she rode Ujio hard and fast, his hands lifting up to grope her breasts. Their hair blew gently with the wind and they didn't seem bothered by the forest around them. Nathan just watched, his mind trying to tell him that Grace was being attacked, forced onto her hands and knees and taken from behind by the rough and silent samurai, but he could lie to himself. She was there willing and Nathan knew she was enjoying herself. He watched the samurai lean his body over hers, grabbing her neck possessively and her eyes closed in utter pleasure as he kissed and bit and even licked her neck. They were like wild animals and Nathan did not know how to handle this. Ujio lifted his head up now, his eyes meeting Nathan, and Nathan jerked back a bit not expecting to even be seen.

But Ujio was a trained killer, he had learned such stealth that nothing ever surprised him. He knew Nathan was watching and Ujio wanted him to. His eyes were dominant and hard as they stared up at the American. Ujio wanted him to know with each thrust, that Grace was his now and forever. Every moan she made, every sound of pleasure that escaped her sweet lips was now because of him. Ujio's eyes were also lethal and ready to kill, a clear sign that if Nathan even thought about interfering now or later on down the road, then he would heavily regret it. Nathan had no idea of what to do, but he could tell Ujio was telling him to move it along. The samurai knew how to instill fear and power even when having sex, so Nathan quickly left before he was spotted and made an example of again. Ujio just stared for a moment before closing his eyes and going back to kiss his new love.

Grace's Pov

Once, Ujio and I reached our climax together, we collapsed onto his robes and just lied there. I lied my face on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was nice. His hand gently rubbed my back and sides.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked and there was a low chuckle.

"I have not… when I took on the role of a samurai and devoted myself to my lord, I did not have time for love or a family. My job is to protect and fight for him." he said and I was quiet feeling foolish for asking. "What about you? Did you ever love someone? The American?" he still spoke of Nathan with such hatred. I shook my head.

"No. I was seen as too used I guess. And as for Nathan we were just…" I wasn't even sure of how to answer. "protecting each other. I have a love for him because he has shown me freedom and respect as a human being when no one else did. I am attached to him." I now rubbed his chest and looked up at him.

"But now I feel more attached to you." I replied and he just looked down at me and he nodded.

"He caught us." he said and now my chest tightened and I my eye brows pushed together in fear.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He just nodded.

"A few minutes ago, he saw us together." he said and I looked down, my mind filled with immediate questions and my first instinct was to get up and go to him and try and explain to him, but I did not move from my resting position. I was too comfortable with Ujio, and I looked up at him and I could tell he was trying to figure me out and think of what I would do. I blinked in mild realization and I just nodded.

"So he caught us." I replied and I just looked up at him.

"What will you do now?" he asked. I could tell he was wanting to see if I would immediately jump up and go run to Nathan and try to explain to him what happened. I knew he was not use to such feelings and so, I could tell he was wanting me to do something that would destroy his trust forever so he could go back into his hard shell and never look at me the way he was looking at me now. I shrugged.

"For now… enjoy your heart beat." I said and we smiled softly before I rested my head on his chest again. Ujio just stroked my hair in reply, and we enjoyed the rest of the day together.

Author's Notes

Hope everyone's enjoying! I have 8 days of college left before I officially graduate so some updates will be slow as I finish this last piece of school life. Anyways, my Inglorious Basterds fic will be updated and I think as a treat for you all (and to add major drama ;) ) I will throw in Ralph Fiennes character Amon Goeth to help Landa hunt for Nicholette and the basterds down so expect some of that in the future. Anyways have a good day, morning, evening, or afternoon!9


	15. Chapter 15

15

I knew our day could not stay like this. Ujio had responsibilities and so we were already dressed and walking back toward the village. I could see Nathan sitting on a hill playing with some of the tall grass. I tensed a bit before looking at Ujio who just nodded firmly as if giving me encouragement. I nodded and moved in the direction of the hill and I knew Ujio was watching me move toward him. Once I was close enough, Nathan looked over his shoulder halfway and saw it was me before looking away. I moved over and sat beside him and we just stared out at the field in front of us. We had done this before when in America. We just sat in silence after Nathan told me he was called to Japan and he didn't want to leave me behind which I had never felt so special.

"This is where we are now." I replied, and he just looked down some picking a blade of tall grass before lightly flicking it around. There was more silence, and I wasn't sure if he was going to say anything.

"Do you even like him?" he asked looking at me. I couldn't help but smile a bit and nod slowly glancing up at him.

"Yeah I do." I replied looking up at him. "He treats me the way you treat me… like a human being." I replied, and he just stared at me for a moment.

"I am not your master. I do not own you and you don't ever have to do anything you don't want to. You know that?" he asked. I nodded slowly looking down at the grass. Nathan was the barrier around me that protected me against the hatred of the American world. But here Ujio could protect me in this strange new world. Nathan looked at me even more closely before looking ahead. "You aren't coming back with me are you?" I just stared at him feeling light fear fill me not because of him, but I feared for him that I would hurt his feelings. We had been through so much together, that we were inseparable. To watch him go and me stay behind anywhere was a mildly scary thought, but I wouldn't be alone. I would have Ujio.

My silence gave him my answer, and he just nodded. Slowly we just leaned in to one another my eyes slowly closing so soft tears could escape them.

"I hope you find happiness here." he said lowly, and I only smiled and sniffled some only feeling happiness inside me that he was okay with this. Nathan just kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around me. "I may not like the guy… but I always want you to be happy even if it is without me."

We decided to embrace this new culture with the time that we had left together. Days were turning into weeks and I had no idea what day it was anymore. I took to exploring the fields and the forest, with Ujio always behind me with his arms cross and his rough exterior still showing, yet when we were together I managed to get him to smile some. Nathan was talking more to Katsumoto and they traded stories about the war and what they had both experienced. I had even noticed he was growing close with Taka. Grant it so did I, but I could see the way they looked at each other. They two were growing quite close.

Ujio and I spoke more, doing our best not to take each other every minute we got. I actually got to know him and his family. His father was strict, but he learned a lot from him and was the man he was today for it. His mother was kind, being the reason, he practiced restraint when around me if he happened to be angry about something. I told him about my family and how we were mostly separated and sold off to different plantations. Nathan was slowly trying to learn more about the samurai, and Ujio still was not pleased, but with encouraging stares from Katsumoto and a glare from me, he slowly began to accept Nathan. He taught me their language as Taka and her children taught Nathan. It was quite an experience.

The villagers were growing use to both Nathan and my presence. Aika was still bitter against me and attempted to smack me again, but one punch to the face quelled all of the hostility. Finally, the snow came and I was not prepared for it. Ujio and I huddled together through most of it, but I was not used to it and found myself really ill.

Katsumoto sent his best version of doctors to help me through it. I kept trying to keep my distance from Ujio so he wouldn't get sick, but he was not having any of it. He brought me my meals and would lie with me when I had to rest and gently chant in my ear. Nathan kept me company when Ujio had to tend to his responsibilities, much to Ujio's dismay, but we talked about the past and what Nathan planned to do when he was freed. I knew in my heart that I would miss him greatly.

When the snow finally melted, and I had felt better again, I was eager to move back into the village again and roam the fields and explore once more. Ujio of course watched me like a hawk to make sure I didn't over work myself. I dressed in more kimonos that the elder women had made for me. I was honored to wear them. Nathan and I were no longer seen as annoyances from the people, but were now used to being seen and we did our part to help however we could during the cold and Katsumoto appreciated it.

I was watching Ujio direct a group of men in the practice of their swords. I standing with a few of his friends who were very entertained with the fact that Ujio had taken an interest in me. They were quite funny and very interested in talking to me about America in general. They did not scold me or expect me to be off doing what they saw was women's work. I was watching Nathan practice with a sword by himself and Ujio immediately confronted him with a glare already ready to teach him a lesson. But Katsumoto and Nobutada were arriving on their horses just in time to save Nathan. Ujio looked at his lord who just nodded at him. Ujio looked at him before glancing at me and I just gave a soft and quick smile.

Ujio looked at Nathan and just huffed hitting his wooden sword with his own and challenged Nathan to a spar and for a few rounds, Nathan was losing. I continued watching and saw Nathan was gathering himself and taking deep breaths. On the last round, it ended with a tie, and I smiled proudly while the others were shocked at what happened. Nathan was a quick learner and he was learning well. Ujio backed away giving a small yet still firm nod and I just shook my head and grinned.

Later on that evening, an interesting play was being held on the side of Katsumoto's home and everyone was laughing and clapping and having a good time. I was a little behind on what was going on, but I didn't say anything. I looked around to see Nathan smiling some and laughing as was Taka and the children. Their smiling faces made me happy if anything. I saw Nobutada and Ujio standing together. Ujio had a small smile on his face, as I knew he was keeping guard and trying not to get too distracted.

However, he caught me staring and I couldn't help but smile at him. I was happy our relationship had grown from him being on my captor to us being more than that. Ujio smiled and gave me a nod and I just smiled and turned to look back at Katsumoto as he made funny faces to the crowd as he was smacked away by the woman in the white dress. That made me laugh even if I didn't understand the story line.

"KATSUMOTO!" Nathan suddenly screamed causing me to jump now and before I knew it I heard screaming and everyone was running all over the place. I saw men in black running from the fire set up around the stage that was set up for the play. What was going on? Before I knew it, Ujio grabbed me and had me on my feet.

"GO INSIDE GO!" he shouted running me in the direction of Nathan who grabbed me and Taka immediately as we were rushed inside. There was so much blood that I could hardly process what was happening.

"What is it!" I screamed. Nathan was still guiding us inside.

"Get inside now now!" he demanded. We moved inside and Nathan guided Taka, the children, and I into a corner of the room. The doors slid shut, but that did not stop the men in black from forcing their way inside. Nathan was there in a flash already clashing swords with them. Taka's arm was wrapped around Magojiro, while Higen was behind her and me. Her hand never left mine as well as we built a wall around the children. My heart was pounding while I looked for Ujio wondering where he was. These men who were here they had to be some type of assassins. Why were they here? Suddenly, one of them came flying at us and Taka and I screamed, only to see him slashed in half by Katsumoto. The body fell toward us, and on instinct we all separated moving in the scramble of the killing. I fell to the ground and could feel my forehead hitting the wall, but I couldn't really feel it. I looked up to see Magojiro screaming as he is running down the hall and jumping outside with one of the men in black quick on his feet. They were running right into the massacre.

"MAGOJIRO!" I screamed and got up and ran after them. My heart was pounding fast as the child was running through chaos after losing sight of his mother. If I didn't get to him, they were going to kill him. I ran outside after him using all of my strength to catch up to them. I saw a dead samurai on the ground with a knife lodged deep in his neck. I paused for only a quick second and didn't even think before grabbing it and running after the man who was following the child beneath the stage. Lord give me strength to reach them in time. The assassin grabbed Magojiro by the collar of his robe and raised his knife to ready to plunge it down on his throat and I screamed hard as I gathered all the strength I had to plunge my blade deep into the back of the man's head. Blood spewed out onto my kimono and the body fell. I screamed out standing there shaking as I watched the body slump down to the ground. My hands were shaking for only a second, before Magojiro threw himself into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around him ad lifted him up carrying him beneath stage and we both just hid there, his face buried into my chest, and my hand holding his face there so he would not see the massacre around him. I could see it however. I could see all the bodies falling at the hands of a sword. My eyes just widened as my heart was hurting so hard from beating. I watched as men stabbed and sliced each other. I finally caught sight of Ujio as he was slicing men in half and stabbing his sword through them. It was all too much and I buried my face in Magojiro's head and he just held me tight.

I closed my eyes hoping- praying we were not found by the enemy.

When I heard men yelling, I couldn't tell what was going on so I remained quiet and still.

"MAGOJIRO!" I heard Taka in a state of panic.

"Grace! Grace where are you!" I heard Nathan. My head snapped up and now that it was quiet, I knew the fight was over. I did my best to get up, with the child in my arms and slowly, we moved out from under the stage and moved into the view of everyone. Nathan and Taka were standing with Katsumoto and the other samurai. When Nathan saw me, he jumped off the steps of the porch and ran to me with Taka behind him. Ujio had to stand by his lord to make sure the threat was gone, but was looking at me intently with worry in his eyes. Taka was in front of me and it took a few seconds for me to finally release Magojiro to his mother and Nathan took my face in his hands.

"Hey, hey you okay?" he asked and my body was just shaking violently as I remembered what happened. The blood, the force of my hand shattering the back of a man's skull. I just looked up at Nathan and slowly shut my eyes leaning into his chest and crying hard and Nathan embraced me as I held on to him tight. I had never killed a man before and I hoped I would never have to. But it was too much, it was something I could not get out of my mind.

Author's Notes

Yes last update for the evening, but I figured I wouldn't spend too much time on a winter chapter, because I didn't feel much could happen in that amount of time. Anyways enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

16

I lied awake tonight not even giving myself hope that I would be okay, that I would be able to sleep. No matter how many times Ujio kissed my cheeks or stroked my hair, or even pulled my body close to his, I couldn't get the assassin's face, or what I remember of it, out of my head. I just stared at the ceiling wishing I wasn't existing here right now. I sat up pulling away from his hold and I just ran my fingers through my hair. Ujio sat up with me resting his arm on his knee.

"You did the right thing tonight." he said and I just continued to stare down at my feet.

"Then why does I feel so horrible?" I asked and he gave a humorous snort.

"Because, you have never taken a life before." he said and I inhaled some and nodded. "But I am proud of you. Had you not killed that man, Magojiro would have died tonight." I closed my eyes in thought of his words before nodding yet I still felt so disgusting.

"Who sent those men after Katsumoto?" I asked looking at him and he slowly shook his head.

"I don't know." he said, and I just nodded.

"Will more come?" I asked. He shook his head once more.

"I cannot answer that." he told and I just nodded looking down some. I hated myself for what I was about to say.

"I cannot stay here if lives will constantly be in danger." I whispered fearful for what he might say.

"When they attacked, I was not thinking about my lord's safety as I killed those men. I was not thinking about if he was protected or in harm's way." he said and I looked up at him and he gently placed his calloused hand on my cheek, his thumb grazing it. "I thought about you." I stared at him more intently now as I realized, we were both distractions to each other as I distracted him more from his duties to Katsumoto.

"When…Algren was looking for you, I was fearful that he would find your body, that you were left unprotected and so something had happened." he said. I leaned in to his touch and felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I love you, but I cannot lose you." My eyes snapped open, and I looked up at him not expecting that at all from this conversation. I expected a disagreement from him. His eyes showed so much strength and power. I knew I did not want to lose him, but this was not living if more men were going to attack the village. I sighed with content and leaned in to his chest resting my cheek over his hair that covered his heart.

"I love you." I whispered softly and he just held my close and I closed my eyes letting more tears fall. The next morning, I awoke to Ujio gone but beside me was a bowl of rice and dumplings and I ate them silently. I met with Nathan and we walked the fields again.

"It was Omura who attacked. And I guarantee, there will be more attacks. If you are going to be here, you need to learn to defend yourself." he said.

"I'm not staying." I replied lowly cutting him off, and he looked at me with confused eyes. "We were living a dream. It was foolish to think things would work here." Nathan just shook his head pausing in his walk.

"But you love him." he said, and I nodded.

"I am a distraction to him." I replied.

"Did he say that?" Nathan asked offended, and I shook my head.

"No. It is truth." I replied and Nathan just nodded slowly.

"Alright." he said, and I was glad there was no arguments from either Ujio or Nathan. "The snow has melted and the paths are clear. We leave for Tokyo tomorrow. Katsumoto has requested a meeting with the emperor." I was indeed taken back by his words and I looked down.

"The emperor." I said lightly thinking about the first time I saw him. He seemed withdrawn not really speaking for himself when addressed about the modernization of his country. He seemed like he was afraid to move on. I shook my head and looked at Nathan.

"It's what needs to be done… Ujio's duties are to his lord and my duties were always to be by your side." I replied. Nathan and I both knew I was lying, but I was glad he didn't argue with me. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I just sighed and leaned in to his hold. Later on that day, I was at the springs bathing in silence.

"Nathan told me… you were both going to leave soon." I jumped at the voice as I turned and saw Taka who was also wearing a white robe meant for bathing. I covered myself slightly and just glanced at her.

"Yes." I replied and she nodded slightly and moved over beside me and I made room for her. We both just sat on the edge of the spring and I felt awkward. Taka always tried to keep herself distant from us.

"It is sad." She said and I glanced up at her seeing a polite smile on her face. "I had never seen Ujio so happy let alone smiling for no reason." I looked away trying not to hide the sadness growing in my eyes.

"He smiles for no reason?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. He thinks no one is watching, but we have seen what your being here has done to him. It was fate." she explained softly. "I too am sad. I am use to Nathan being around and now that he will be leaving, the children will be sad." I looked at her with mild closeness.

"And you will be sad?" I asked and she looked at me with flexed eyes, but just looked away and shook my head.

"Things have been different with him. I used to hate him. Every second he was in my house, I hated him and hoped he didn't heal from his wounds. But he has taught me forgiveness. And now, I only desire him to be here." she said and I nodded slowly at her explanation. So, it seemed, Nathan also was losing some one he cared about. I didn't even think Nathan could be in pain and battling his own emotions. I sighed and looked down wishing the day would go by slowly. The sun was slowly going down, and I was just sitting in the back of Ujio's home merely looking up at the sky. The sky always looked different when in different areas.

Ujio's POV

I watched her from afar as she stared up at the sky. Her hair was flowing and she seemed so sad. I wanted to console her, but I had to pull myself away a bit longer while I attended a meeting with the other generals. As many men spoke about tomorrow's ride, I actually forced myself to block out the conversation, something I had never done before. Tomorrow, Algren and Grace would be leaving forever. She would be gone forever. But I knew this was for the best. I promised my life and sword to Lord Katsumoto, and she knew that. Which is why I knew I had to let her go. I couldn't protect them both no matter how hard I tried. If something were to have happened to her last night, I could never forgive myself.

"Dismissed." I heard my lord say. I almost jumped, but I got up and began to move from the room, my only desire to comfort Grace one last time.

"Ujio." I heard my lord call and I stopped and turned to him standing at attention.

"My lord?" I asked watching as he sipped some tea in silence. He looked up at me with understanding eyes and he smiled.

"I can tell in your eyes, your heart is hurting." he replied slowly and I tensed some and shook my head once.

"No, Lord, I am alright." I lied and he tilted his head his eyes showing disbelief.

"Since when does my most honored warrior lie to me?" he asked, and I winced knowing I had been caught and I bowed my head.

"Forgive me, my Lord, for such weakness." I said and he nodded slowly standing up.

"Feeling emotions does not make you weak." he said moving over to me. "I know what tomorrow means for all of us." I nodded once and he looked out the nearest window that showed the village.

"There will be war." I replied, and he nodded slowly and collectively.

"I want everyone to be as safe as possible." he explained and I nodded. Grace would not have been safe here. If a battle persisted and I was killed, she'd be all alone in a whole new world. I couldn't do that to her. "You know I knew you had feelings for the African, before you even knew."

My head snapped up at him in confusion, and he just gave a knowing smile.

"How?" I asked and he just laughed.

"The day we came upon them both. You had observed her more than you observed Nathan. I could see the curiosity in your eyes- the fascination. That's why I wanted you to be in charge of her." he explained. 'My lord is quite a matchmaker' I thought sarcastically, but I nodded in reply. "If we are able to end this madness and return, then she will be allowed to return with us if she desires." I nodded once more.

"Thank you my Lord." I said lightly and he nodded and I bowed down to my toes and he dismissed me.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Later on that day, I walked through the fields. Nathan was talking with Katsumoto and I knew it was about our journey tomorrow. I decided to just take in this beautiful place I once feared. The people and everyone in it have grown accustom to me. As I was walking I noticed more men training in the fields. I attempted to walk past in silence, but they all saw me and suddenly straightened up and bowed at me. I was stunned at their actions but respectfully I bowed my head and we all went about our day.

When I returned to Ujio's loft I saw Taka leaving and we both paused at seeing each other.

"Taka?" I asked and she bowed her head at me.

"Grace. I was just returning your dress. I didn't know if anyone washed it but I was sure you would want to wear it when you return." she responded. "The shoes you wore are clean as well." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." I replied and she gave her usual shy smile before walking past me and I watched her leave before entering the lodge. I was not sure where she placed my dress but I found my dress in Ujio's room. I decided to put it back on. It had been so long since I actually wore it. I slid off my kimono and took my time putting the dress back on. It felt different wearing it now. In my kimono I felt more free then in this dress, a dress most colored folk wore because we couldn't really wear much else without challenging the social class of the whites. I even pulled my hair back and attempted to put it up in its tight bun. But I no longer had pins to hold it together.

The door suddenly slid back and I gasped and looked back, my hair falling over my shoulders as I looked and saw Ujio standing there staring with his usual rough stare. My body loosened, from the tense stance it was in and I gave a soft smile, but as he looked me over, I could see he looked discouraged. I guess seeing me in this dress just made things seem more realistic now, our separation realistic. But who would want to think of that now? I let my fingers gently slide across the buttons on my chest and slowly, I began to unbutton them. Ujio looked up at me now, his eyes a mixture of softness that transitioned into a deep stare. He slowly removed his topknot letting his hair flow down his back and he moved up to me. I held my hands out to him and he just wrapped his arms around me kissing me deeply. I moaned out airily as his lips devoured mine, our arms pulling each other closer to one another.

His hands moved over my chest and continued unbuttoning my dress. I let my hands work at his kimono and as our kiss deepened into want and lust, our hands worked faster to remove each other's clothes. As our clothes began to slowly slide down our bodies, our faces buried in each other's shoulders and chest and neck. We were just teasing each other, enjoying the feel of the others bodies against our flesh. Ujio guided our bodies down over his mat and he rolled us over so he was on top of me. His face buried itself in the crook of my neck and I felt him kissing and licking over my flesh causing me to inhale sharply. I feel his hand curl into my own and I just look over, giving his lips more access to my neck. I just watched his hand as it curled into my own. Soft yellow flesh cascaded and dominated my warm black flesh, my flesh that was seen as inferior and easy to discard.

I watched his knuckles tighten softly every time my hand squeezed his. He was trying to hold on to me. I now looked at him and he met my eyes, his hair falling over my face some and I shook my head softly.

"I'm not going anywhere right now." I whispered, and his head tilted some as he closed his eyes some and released a low sigh. I lifted my head some to now meet his lips. He returned the kiss slowly and I felt his body start to push into mine, his legs moved between mine and I parted my legs so he could fight perfectly between them. I feel the head of his cock pressing into my warm entrance and Ujio groaned lowly and as he pushed in we both let out soft moans. He fit so perfectly inside me. My walls were ringing with pleasure, happy to have him back inside me. He began an even pace, staring deeply at me as he moved. I gasped and panted beneath him as he moved. His fists now planted into the ground on either side of my face and I grip his forearm feeling as if I needed something to hold on to. Our eyes closed gently as the pleasure grew inside us. I could feel him pulsing inside me, and I let my head fall back and my chest arch some, so I could be closer to him.

I feel his forehead suddenly on mine and my eyes flutter open just a bit so I could watch his face concentrate on his thrusts that began to increase in speed. My soft whimpers and moans confirmed such bliss from his firmer thrusts. I now feel my nails rake down his back and he growls lowly in reply. My body is on fire and I whimper feeling as if the pleasure would never end. Everything feels like its popping inside me, my walls tightening and throbbing with each ragged thrust. I could feel my sanity hitting the invisible ceiling in my head, I was growing closer and closer to my climax. I gripped Ujio's muscular arms once more, my moaning growing higher and faster. Ujio speeds up his thrusts in order to make sure I get there, and he was definitely pushing me over the edge. I moaned out hard, my body tensing up some as I feel tremors of pleasure take over my body. Ujio continues his fast thrusting pace before growling hard and biting down on my shoulder. It didn't break the skin, but I felt there would be a mild bruise. His shaft throbs more as he releases everything he is feeling inside me.

He looks down at me and we stare at each other intensely for a moment before he captures my lips hard and fast.

"No matter what happens, no matter where we are, whether we are in the same village or separated by land and country, you will always have my heart." he said against my lips and at that moment, I knew he was saying his goodbyes to me. I felt my eyes water some at his words, but he nuzzled his face into mine, and rolled off me, pulling me into him. I just hugged him tight silently crying.

"And you will always be in my heart." I replied and he held my tight in response.

The next morning, warriors were lined up on horses preparing for departure. Nathan and I were walking together, back in the very clothes we were taken captive in. I looked up at Nathan with swollen eyes. He just nodded at me letting me know I would be okay.

"GRASUH!" I heard a small voice call, and I stopped and turned looked around to see Magojiro running to me and behind him were a few of the kids who I had met when I first arrived. They all ran to me with arms out, and I winced in pain of having to leave them. I got on my knees and opened my arms to them and they embraced me. I sighed heavily feeling more tears fall. And for once no mothers pulled them from me, they did not run away with their kids in fear or disgust of me.

"I will miss you all." I said to them as I heard them crying.

"Grace… we have to go." Nathan said gently after a few seconds of hugging the children. I looked up at him and nodded, and the children slowly moved from me. Magojiro was the last to leave and he held out his hand to me and in his palm was a cherry blossom. i smiled and took it and placed it in my hair and pinned it to my ear so it wouldn't fall off. I was glad to have found some hair pins in the room I stayed in before moving into Ujio's room. I stood back up and was directed to a horse and Nathan helped me up onto it. I watched as he mounted his and I noticed how close I was to Katsumoto and his warriors at the front. Now it was time to say goodbye. Katsumoto looked at me and nodded before calling out to his men and now we began to ride into the forest from whence we came. My horse remained close to Nathan and Ujio and for that I was glad. Now we were going back into the real world and I needed the sight of them for comfort for I knew us coming back would cause trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

18

The ride was long and quiet and I actually could not remember the beauty the mountains preserved. The first time I was filled with fear as I was forced to ride through them. Now my horse was trotting behind Nathan and as samurai passed me, they nodded with respect. I just nodded back and continued on. After lord knows how long, we finally stopped to rest and water the horses. I was sitting beside my horse running my fingers over its soft mane as its head was down. I could see its throat swallowing the water slowly and calmly.

"Grasuh." I heard Katsumoto call. I looked up from my crouch to see him approaching me. I stood up and bowed my head.

"Katsumoto." I replied and he smiled gently and stood before me with a gentle smile as he looked out into the forest. He seemed so entranced by the silent woods, which honestly scared me. Quiet forests meant anything could happen. "You are… alright?" I looked at him and he met my eyes with calmness and I shook my head with mild uncertainty.

"I am." I replied and he nodded holding his arms together causing his sleeves to meet together.

"Ah this is good." he replied and I nodded and quietly looked out at the forest as well, a light breeze hitting our backs. Now it felt mildly awkward.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I am quite happy. Happy to know two of my two new good friends will be back where they belong." he said and I just looked down thinking of us soon separating.

"And what will happen to you and your people once we return?" I asked and he just gave a deep stare to the forest as if the conversation had grown serious.

"There is a great chance for war if the emperor wishes it." he said and I just nodded thinking back on his young face. I parted my lips some in looked down for a second.

"I spoke to him once." I replied and Katsumoto looked at me with a pleasant smile.

"And what did you think of my student?" he asked and I just smiled a bit surprised to know the emperor learned under this great leader.

"Well communication was a bit fierce, but we managed to have a nice talk. He had so many thoughts about me that apparently, I had proved to be a rarity to him. He wanted to know so much about what I was before I was freed by Nathan. I had disproven many rumors about my people." I said and he nodded smiling warmly.

"Yes you have." he replied and I smiled and we both bowed at each other before turning and moving back to our horses. As I attempted to mount my horse, Ujio moved beside me with firm eyes and bowed to me before extending his hand to me. He was in guard mode, and I smiled my thanks and took his hand and helped me get back on my horse.

"Thank you, samurai." I said and this seemed to make his eyes brighten some as he looked up at me. He nodded once and moved back to mount and ride by his leader. I joined the group and we continued our ride. I rode by Nathan and he smiled at me.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"I will be." I replied and we rode on. When night came we made a fire, and I lied down on a small cot of blankets and I was allowed to rest. A few of the men kept watch, Ujio being one of them. Katsumoto, Nobutada and Nathan talked a bit further from the fire. I wondered for a bit what they spoke about, but I didn't think too into it. Soon the fire's warmth made me drowsy and eventually put me to sleep. I was shrouded darkness for a while, and when I felt suddenly constricted around my stomach, I gasped and opened my eyes a bit. The fire was out and I was surrounded by darkness. I turned my head to see who was pressed up beside me, until I smelled Ujio's scent, and immediately my body calmed. I felt his face pressed into my hair as he silently nudged me. I leaned back against him and smiled very gently before letting sleep take me again.

The next morning, Nathan awoke me, and gave me some rice and fish and we journeyed on. Now the men were chatting amongst themselves for a bit, but soon I saw tall Japanese shops in the distance, and I knew now it was even more real. Our separation was today. I would no longer be seen as an equal to the people below us. I would be seen as a creature- inferior to all the Japanese citizens. I would have no say and no rights among the people. If I am separated from Nathan at anytime, I could be kidnapped and sold back into slavery and I looked at Nathan and he looked at me seeing the fear in my eyes and he nodded softly.

"Everything will be fine." he assured me. I nodded.

Ujio's POV

I wish I had more time with Grace. I wish I could have held her longer last night or even speak with her on this long journey back to this forbidden and lost world. But I had to protect my lord as he was to meet with the emperor. I wanted to ask her to just come back with me to the mountains. I saw the look of fear in her eyes as she stared down into the world she saw as dark and horrible.

I wanted to shield her from it all. I wanted to make babies with her and see our kids become strong warriors. But now it all seemed to be over and for once, I am hurt to see this outsider leave. I looked ahead however, and decided to keep focus on getting my lord in and out of this retched place.

Grace's Pov

As we began to enter the village, our horses rode closer together as Katsumoto led us. We were immediately seen and now everyone began to run and point and shout at our arrival. I had never seen such a sight. Things looked so much different since we were last here. There were more shops and more people now wearing different kimonos showing status and class. But everyone did part for us as we calmly rode. Nathan was looking up at a high building and I looked up as well to see the balcony where Omura and his scar-faced body good stood staring down at us. I looked away wishing I did not notice them. I did notice some people bowing toward us and I just wondered why they were bowing?

All this time Katsumoto was fighting to preserve the history and culture of his people and when these people bowed, I knew they were also his people who had forgotten where they had come from. Maybe they could not look their culture in the face. Katsumoto raised his hand and as he did, Ujio threw Nathan his hand gun and Nathan caught it with ease. I began to pass Ujio now, and I slowed my horse some and looked at him with soft eyes as if saying goodbye. Ujio stared back with a brave and fierce gaze before nodding his head at me. I returned the nod and Nathan moved off his horse and I managed to get down off mine, knowing I couldn't keep it. I took the reins and moved in front of the beautiful creature and over to Ujio and raised my hand toward him to take the horse. Ujio reached out and I expected him to be somewhat professional and firm like when I first met him.

But instead his hands wrapped around mine for a minute, his thumb grazing my fingers for a few seconds before I let him take the reins completely. My heart wanted to tear itself from my chest, but Nathan took my other hand and I looked at him. I knew they had to leave. I just backed away slowly looking back at Ujio feeling my eyes water some. The samurai began to ride on and I watched them go, knowing Ujio would look back for a final glance. He couldn't it wasn't in him, and I would not be upset that he didn't.


	19. Chapter 19

19

As soon as the samurai were out of sight, Nathan and I looked at each other.

"Stay close to me." he said, and I nodded.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I replied.

"Oh my god, Nathan! Nathan!"

We turned to see British translator Simon Graham approaching us with his hand waving wide at us. He was a very nice stout man.

"Simon." Nathan said hugging him, and Simon took my hands in his own kissing them.

"You both are safe and sound from the hostile samurai. Come you will want to see the new weapons and soldiers that have come into Tokyo." he said and began to lead us through the town. He led us atop of a field and my eyes widened as I looked down to see numerous soldiers firing large canon like weapons. They had such power to them and I was very much used to seeing this in America.

"Very aggressive wouldn't you say?" Simon asked and he then suddenly cleared his throat. "Well I shan't crowd you both. I will be back at the hotel taking pictures. If there is anything you need, I will not be too far." We nodded and the short man separated from us. I stepped closer over the hill.

"Nathan. Those guns can slaughter hundreds." I said with worry.

"We will do what we have to." he said. I looked at him even more afraid.

"Nathan?" I heard the cool voice of Nathan's former commanding officer. We both turned to see the snake approaching us. I did not forget my place and let my head fall as I backed away behind Nathan and remained quiet. "My god it's true you are alive." Nathan gave a nod.

"Still standing." he said, and Bagley nodded.

"I thought the savages had killed you for sure." he said now looking over his shoulder at me. "And I see your slave is still intact. I hope they didn't have their way with her too much and ruin her." I now glanced up at the man and tensed some. His face I would never forget. Even during the Indian wars, when Nathan fought under him, he always watched me. Always wanting to get too close. I knew he wanted me, he just never had the opportunity thank god.

"She's fine." Nathan said coldly, bringing the attention back to himself. The colonel nodded and looked back to the army.

"Look at them. All properly trained and ready to slaughter those vermin samurai. All they need is a leader." he said looking at Nathan again. "You've survived them it's only fair you get to be the one to lead us to victory against them." Nathan stared at the army and looked up at the man blankly.

"I've just gotten back from being held hostage as you say. I think that deserves a drink. Don't you think? Grace." he said now turning and leaving, and I immediately followed. I wasn't sure if we were actually going to go to a bar as Nathan hadn't been drinking as much since we were with Katsumoto. But we didn't get to find out as a soldier confronted us on our way back into town. Immediately we were tensed. He said something fast, and I couldn't understand him. Nathan leaned in to me.

"He says the emperor wants to see us both in the palace." he said and I was stunned, but I assumed he meant that he wanted to see Nathan. So, we followed the soldier to the large palace. As I remember it was big and grand and was guarded heavily. We were led inside and the walls were still beautiful as ever with portraits of numerous Japanese people. I noticed the men were walking quickly, so I raised my dress some so I could keep up and not fall over. As we came to two large doors, the soldier raised his hand right up to me saying something else now. Nathan looked at me.

"Stay here." he said, and I looked at him worriedly and he touched my face lightly. "It'll be okay." And I nodded holding his hand gently and he separated from me.

Normal POV

Katsumoto had been given safe passage into Tokyo in order to speak with Emperor Meiji on possible peace. But he knew with Omura speaking his poison into the emperor's ear, peace would never be.

Emperor Meiji was sitting calmly on his throne looking down on his teacher and two of the samurai's men. One he was familiar with. Ujio. He was quite taken with the silent warrior due to his skill and knowledge of battle. Emperor Meiji had watched from his room's balcony as the samurai entered the town once more. But what silently intrigued him was the fact that the American and African slave were alive and unharmed. He was quite happy to see the woman alive and well. He was her first African and he wanted to learn from her more. He had plans to buy her from the American and have her stay in his palace so he could learn about the Africans. But what really caught his eye is the interaction between Ujio and the African as they returned. He has never seen such warmth toward each other. Meiji looked at the samurai before him as he was lost in thought for. Omura spoke up as he did most of the talking for the emperor.

" _You stand before his excellency after being granted permission and yet you have not the decency to remove your swords from this holy court."_ he snapped. Katsumoto stared at the round man before looking at the emperor.

" _The all mighty, has come to speak of peace. My restraint on using my sword shows I have no intent on using violence, but only furthers my goal of showing I want peace in Japan."_ Katsumoto said and Omura huffed.

" _If you really want to show peaceful intentions, you and your "samurai" will remove your swords!"_ he demanded.

'Over my dead body'. Ujio thought to himself as he scowled to Omura. He didn't like how this man spoke to his lord and was happily ready to cut him down. Omura's scarred bodyguard caught the glare the samurai was giving his boss immediately and grew mildly tensed. The two watched each other closely. Meiji cleared his throat as if reminding Omura that other company was supposed to be here. He wanted to hear from the two captives that Katsumoto had taken. He needed direction for he didn't want to kill his teacher, but he had to do what was right for his people. Omura glanced back at the young emperor and nodded.

" _Bring in the American!"_ he called out and the doors slid open and Nathan walked in looking around with mild awkwardness as he walked toward the middle of the room and stood a few feet from Katsumoto and bowed to the emperor. Meiji's brows pushed together in confusion.

"I demanded for both hostages to stand before me." he said suddenly with mild broken English, but his words were clear and now both Ujio and Nathan were tensed at the command. Omura cleared his throat some and nodded.

" _Bring in the African!"_

Ujio's eyes widened and he quickly glanced back toward the doors as they slid open and within seconds, Grace was gently walking in with such poise. She was confused and nervous as to why she was being brought in. But she walked in as if she were some royal member of the court. She did not stumble and she did not break eye contact with the emperor as she stood beside Nathan. Now Emperor Meiji lifted his gloved hand and demanded the girl step closer. Grace glanced at Ujio, but slowly walked toward the throne, passing an even more annoyed Omura. Grace stopped at the bottom of the steps that was beneath the throne and she curtsied as was a custom to American culture. The emperor cracked a small amused smile at the woman's gesture.

" _African dog you will show the proper respect for the emperor and bow!"_ Omura yelled angrily stepping close to her. Ujio glared heavily and took a very visible step closer almost passing Katsumoto, but his lord stopped him quickly, his hand pressed to the samurai's chest, hoping his action could go unnoticed. But, the emperor and everyone in the room noticed the samurai's strange hostile actions. The soldiers reacted with raising their guns up at the samurai. Nathan looked around swiftly, the room's air now tense and hostile. Emperor Meiji suddenly stood up and now everyone looked at him wondering what he would do. He looked down at Omura and frowned.

"Mr. Omura… you will not insult my guest in front of me ever again. You have dishonored me." he said, and now Omura's eyes widened, and he began to bow numerous times. Grace was stunned that the emperor had even bothered to defend her. It brought her mild happiness to be defended by a king.

" _Forgive me your holiness. I did not mean to offend! I would never do this intentionally!"_ he said. Nathan didn't like this. He whispered for Grace to come to him, and Grace really wanted to, but the emperor raised his hand again.

"You will bow to our guest and then you will all leave me to speak with her. And then I will speak with my teacher with his sword."He commanded Omura softly and Grace just stood there in utter shock.

Grace's POV

I couldn't believe the emperor wanted to even look at me after our last talk. At first he was offensive asking me questions about slavery and if we were beasts like he had heard. I couldn't believe he wanted to call me into this large room after telling him the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear about my people. I was amazed at how he defended me against the apparent insult Omura had spat at me. Omura looked at me with hidden disgust before bowing slowly at me and I just stared at him not knowing what to do. So I did nothing.

As the room began to clear I looked at Nathan and then Ujio as he was being escorted out. This time he looked back at me and I wished he didn't have to leave as I was now alone with the emperor. He was stepping down from the stairs and as he did, I backed away giving him space to descend. Once he was on the final step, I bowed with respect toward him. He just stared at me with the same surprised stare he had given me the first time he had wanted to speak with me, as if I was some exotic creature that he had never thought he would see in his life time. He then began to walk around me and toward a side hall that led outside.

"Come." Was his only response.


	20. Chapter 20

20

I followed behind Emperor Meiji not knowing what I should say, but then again I knew well enough to just not say anything until he spoke first. I looked to my right to see a small fountain with flowers and trees growing all around it. Some women with white painted faces were watching as young children were playing around the fountain.

"I trust… my teacher treated you with respect on your stay in the mountains." The emperor said catching my attention and I looked up at the back of his head. I nodded softly.

"Yes. I was not harmed." I replied wondering why we were having this conversation. He nodded.

"I knew as much. Does Mr. Algren plan to fight against him?" he asked and I bit the inside of my cheek keeping my hands together as I followed.

"I do not know, Enlightened One." I replied. At least I wasn't fully lying. I didn't know what Nathan planned, but I knew he would not go up against Katsumoto. The emperor stopped and suddenly turned to me.

"You follow Mr. Algren wherever he goes even if he is going to war?" he asked, and I lifted my head some before nodding and letting my head fall back down to maintain my respectfulness.

"Yes." I replied and he nodded stepping toward me. I glanced back up at him before looking down again.

"If you had a choice to return to America… where there is slavery and horrors brought upon your people, or to stay in Japan where you would experience such a life, which would you choose?" he asked. Now I looked at him deeply confused and taken back by his words. Not go back. That would mean never seeing Nathan again.

"I would have to ask why I was even given such a proposition." I replied. Emperor Meiji nodded and continued his slow stroll down the hall and I followed.

"Please walk closer Ms. Grasuh, I do not want to keep twisting my body all the way around just to speak with you." he said and I was even more stunned that he would want me closer. But I picked up mild speed and walked to the point I was almost by his side.

"You seem to be more knowledgeable on Africans and slavery." I replied and he nodded.

"Yes. After our last talk, I have realized I know about slavery in America and took it upon myself to learn as much as I could. Your President Lincoln abolished it back in 1865. Does this not please you?" he asked and I stared at him for a moment before looking ahead at the gardens we were now at.

"I was a slave when Nathan bought me, my old masters were not as kind as he was. He bought me for his pregnant wife who died along with the child during birth. But Nathan did not give me up. I had been with him for nine years and even though slavery was abolished, I am forever still in danger." I replied. The emperor was shocked some as he listened.

"I take it… slave owners and other whites are still very unkind to Africans." he said and I nodded.

"If I am separated from Nathan, I could be kidnapped and still sold into a horrible life, because to Americans I am not a human being." I replied before giving a gentle scoff and looking ahead at the cherry blossoms. I even moved over to some of the flowers that fell on the floor and picked one up. "If I knew I would be treated with respect, like my life amounted to something, then I would stay here."

Emperor Meiji nodded.

"So let me offer you a place in my palace." he said. Now I whipped my head at him and took a step back before bowing at him.

"I- I don't understand your highness. Why would you want a colored person- woman no doubt staying in your wonderful palace?" I asked. My brain was officially rattled. None of this made sense.

"Because I want to know more about American ways through the eyes of someone who is also on the other side like I am. I hear they are greedy, but Omura thinks I should trust them and let them westernize my country. But it seems through you I already know the great lengths they will go to in order to have power and to get what they want." he explained. I stared at him for a moment thinking of his words. It wasn't a good idea especially because he is at war right now.

"Enlightened One, I mean no disrespect, but you are in a war right now. Maybe this is something we should discuss maybe after these crazy times have died down. You are looking for peace-"

"And how do you think I should go about bringing peace and doing what is right for my people?" he asked with a tilt of his head. I stiffened some and looked down not knowing anything about war.

"I am not skilled enough to answer that. I do not know about your country, only what I have seen in the mountains and your culture is beautiful. Your history is beautiful. Even your people are beautiful." I said and he smiled some at my words. I shook my head some. "My people were taken from our beautiful history and culture. If I was a tribal elder, I would accept that times are changing, we can only move forward even as slaves. But even though I was made a slave, I would not dare try to forget my history or let anyone bully me into forgetting." The emperor smiled softly even more.

"You love your people and you also love the samurai warrior." he said. My body stiffened some and I looked down feeling flushed. Which is also a reason why I wanted peace. I didn't want Ujio to fight and die not after the weapons I have seen. I inhaled some and nodded.

"I do." I replied and he gasped softly.

"I have never seen such a thing. A Japanese and an African. I did not think such a love is possible." he said quite surprised. I have seen numerous marriages in America. Usually it's a white man and another race of woman, but I have still seen it in different kinds of people. I walked up to him and raised my hands to him revealing the flower to him. He looked down at with mild confusion and I slowly, and I mean slowly, moved to take his gloved hand. He watched me and I lifted his hand in between our bodies and I placed the blossom in his hand.

"It's a good thing love is colorblind." Was my only reply and I smiled and took a step back and bowed at him. "Enlightened One." He looked at the blossom for a moment gently holding it to his chest before looking at me and bowing at me with his eyes closed.

"Ms. Grasuh." he replied, and I knew he was giving me permission to leave. I kept my warm smile on my face and I lifted my dress some and left back down the hall. I was escorted from the palace and once I was back outside with the rest of the world, I realized I was alone, and Nathan was nowhere in sight. I guess now was the time to go and look for him and Ujio too. I arrived in town noticing some people were huddled together watching something. I moved over wondering what had happened until a familiar yelling caught my attention and I pushed through the crowd until I was at the front and my eyes widened as I watched two soldiers standing around Nobutada. But he was on his knees screaming as one of the soldiers were cutting off his topknot. I felt immediate pain at the sight.

"NO!" I screamed moving over toward them. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I was immediately grabbed by Nathan and held back.

"Grace don't!" he shouted holding me to him. Once they were done, the kicked him over and threw his knot on the ground. They laughed and mocked him as they walked away and Nathan and I moved over to him and helped him up.

"Nobutada." I said softly helping him up. I don't know what happened but it was a horrible sight.

"Come let's get you out of here." Nathan said and Nobutada nodded.

"Jolly good." he replied. Later on that night, Nathan and I managed to check into a nice inn allowed to us by the emperor when we were last here. Our things were all still here. I knew it wouldn't be long before it was time to pack and be on our way. I was removing some parts of my dress when a knock on the door caused me to jump some. I moved over to answer it to see it was Col. Bagley. I hid my disdain for him ignoring his wandering gaze. I stepped bac so he could come in and I walked into the other room so the two could talk. I had finally shed my dress and put on a red dress and I left my hair pulled back and tightly in place.

And of course, I was worried for Katsumoto and the other samurai who have with drawn into the forest as agreed upon by the emperor and Omura.

"Well it doesn't matter now." I heard Bagley say and I looked at the door and moved toward it quietly pressing my ear to it silently. "Katsumoto has been arrested and Omura won't let him last the night. And with him dead, it won't be long before we wipe out the rest of the rebellion. Even without you."

I backed away shaking my head and covering my mouth with my hand. Katsumoto? Arrested? How did this even happen? I pressed my ear back to the door hoping to find an answer.

"Tell me… what is it about your own people that you hate so much?" he asked and it was silent for a moment and so I came back in and moved over to Nathan.

"Let me help you pack." I replied not wanting them to think I was listening in. I then glanced back at the colonel who now stared at me with blatant intent and Nathan just glared at him watching him carefully.

"Anything else?" he asked. Bagley looked at him now and shook his head.

"I hope the bottle you crawl back into lasts you forever." he said and turned and left the room. I looked over at Nathan with wide eyes.

"We have to do something." I said and Nathan nodded grabbing his coat.

"Stay here." he demanded and my eyes widened.

"Stay here? Where are you going? Omura's men are bound to be waiting for you to leave- surely to kill you." I replied.

"Keep the door locked. Don't let anyone in." he said and with that said he was gone into the night. I moved over toward the window before sighing heavily and wondering what it was I could do. I had to do something right?


	21. Chapter 21

21

I paced back and forth my heart beating fast with anticipation and knots forming in my stomach from fear. What is Nathan going to do? Is he going to get help from the samurai? Is he going to get Katsumoto out of prison? But if he does that that would automatically mean treason against Emperor Meiji. I moved over to the nearest window and looked out it. I could see the palace from here. My is it beautiful. There was a firm knock coming from the front door. I turned quickly thinking maybe Nathan had come back or maybe Ujio. I lifted my dress some and hurried to the front door and opened it swiftly only to freeze up at the sight.

Normal POV

Nathan used all of his strength to slice the head off the silent assassin who had followed him after he left the inn. He looked around making sure all of his enemies were dead before running from the village. It wasn't long before he found them sitting around the fire. Ujio was the first to look up and stand when he saw Nathan running over.

" _Katsumoto's been arrested we have to break him out!"_ he replied and now everyone stood up ready to help. Nobutada moved over to him.

" _What is your plan?"_ he asked. Ujio however looked over Nathan's shoulder and all around him.

" _Where is Grace?"_ he asked quickly. Nathan looked behind him for a second.

" _I had to leave her at the inn in case of danger. I was attacked by Omura's men. We need to get her and break Katsumoto out of jail."_ he replied. Ujio didn't like this one bit.

" _I'm going to get Grace then meet you at the jail."_ he said holding on to his sword as he ran off leaving the others to come up with a plan.

Grace's Pov

I was very tense as I stared up at Col. Bagley only in his white long leisurely garment with black pants and boots. I looked him over noticing his shirt was open at the top and I noticed he didn't smell like alcohol. He was fully sober. I inhaled silently and looked down some.

"Mr. Algren is not here." I replied lowly already moving to close the door. But Bagley's hand caught the door quickly pushing back on it firmly.

"It's a good thing too. You were always attached to Algren. Hell his grip was tighter on you then his grip on a bottle." he said moving forward. I tried to block the inside of the room from him, but he pushed hard against the door causing me to stumble back and stare intently at him.

"I am the emperor's guest. You can NOT come in here." I replied, my voice breaking some as he stalked toward me after closing the door.

"But the emperor is not in this room now is he?" he asked lowly and now a familiar fear rushed over me as I was very familiar of the look in his eyes. He suddenly rushed me and I screamed and ran for the room Nathan and I shared. Bagley grabbed my arm hard and wrapped his arms around me lifting me off the ground. I shouted and struggled against him thrashing about swiftly.

"NO! NOOOO!" I screamed and was suddenly thrown to the ground and I tried to crawl away, but I was grabbed once more and thrown over a small drawer knocking over Nathan's maps and books.

"Shut up!" he screamed kicking me in the stomach. I groaned out hard trying to crawl away once more. My ankles were grabbed and I was dragged across the floor. I screamed harder opening someone would hear me. I was lifted off the ground and immediately began smacking and hitting at him as he managed to pull me back into the room. I was seeing red. Anything to get him off me, I had to get free. Suddenly I feel a hard wall colliding with my face and I realize it's his hand that hits me. I screamed out spinning around and landing on half of the bed. I began to slide off it in a daze, and I feel my hair being pulled hard. I screamed out grabbing onto his hand as he pulled me up and forced me onto my back. I could feel blood dripping into my mouth and he just he just stared at me with a feral glare.

"You forget you're just a nigga in a fancy dress. You may be fancy and know big words, but you're still just a mongrel whore." he spat, and I felt his tongue sliding over my neck and I whimpered out and closed my eyes wanting to just die now. I wished I could just step outside my own body right now. I struggled a bit against him and screamed out again.

"NO!" I yelled out feeing his hands start to paw at my body. He back hands me again and I cry hard and sob. He suddenly grabbed my cheek hard forcing me to keep eye contact with him.

"That's a good little whore." he said and I began to freeze up now feeling my body grow numb. No one would save me not then and not now. But I looked at him with hate in my eyes. Hate for all the men and women like him who used fear to bend us to their will. But as I glanced back at him, I saw what I never expected to see. Ujio coming into the room in silence, his blade drawn. I had never felt such heavy relief that I cried more. I looked back up at Bagley who smirked. "Now you gonna be a good girl or am I going to have to get violent?" I stared up at him for a long moment and for the first time in my life, I felt like I held the power in my hands for once. Ujio was moving up to him swiftly yet silently as well, and I gave a sneer of disgust.

"I choose violence." I replied sinisterly, and Bagley's head tilted in confusion, and in one swift move, Ujio gripped the man's hair quickly pulling him off me and he wasted no time with pressing his blade against the colonel's neck and slicing it right across his flesh. I sat up right as he was making a low gurgling noise. My eyes widened as I watched Ujio release him and he just gripped his throat as he failed to stop the bleeding. I just stared at him longer watching as his eyes rolled backward and he began to freeze up and fall over. Now there was only Ujio standing over him. He said something quickly in his language and spit on Bagley's corpse. He then looked up at me and moved over to me quickly and I raised my hands and he took them and pulled me off the bed and embraced me hard. I sighed in content and pulled and kissed him swiftly and he curled his hand into my hair holding me close as our warm lips collided. His scent washed over me and I immediately felt safe in his arms. We pulled back and embraced each other once more.

"I thought you were returning to America." he said, and I shook my head and looked back at him holding his face in my hands.

"I am not going anywhere. Like you said… I am yours." I replied, and he smiled planting numerous kisses over my face causing me to giggle softly.

"Come." he replied taking my hand and pulling me from the room. I glanced back at Bagley's dead body glad he was dead before running out with my love.

"Katsumoto's been arrested." I told him as we left the inn and moved down the empty streets.

"We are going to help him." he informed. Ujio led me to where they were keeping Katsumoto and we saw Nathan and Nobutada. As soon as Nathan saw me his eyes darkened and he moved over to me.

"What happened?" he asked taking hold of my shoulders. I remember my busted lip and I shook my head.

"Bagley." I replied and Nathan's eyes filled with anger and worry as he looked me over with questioning eyes and I knew what he was asking. Ujio stepped beside me.

"He is dead." he replied and Nathan nodded looking at me.

"You need to get back to the horses. It's too dangerous for you here." he said. Ujio nodded.

"I'll escort her back." he replied and I took hold of Nathan's shoulder a sign I was telling him to be careful, before leaving with Ujio. We moved swiftly through the village. Three soldiers were coming our way. Ujio grabbed me quickly and moved us behind a darkened building, holding me close until the men passed. He led me to the outskirts of town where other samurai and the horses were. He released my hand.

"I will be back." he said already moving to leave, but I grabbed his hand quickly and moved up to him kissing him hard and he returned it quickly. He embraced me and slowly I let my lips leave his and I looked up at him with deep and worried eyes and he saw it. He caressed my cheek gently.

"You had better." I replied, and he gave me a strong look before nodding and turning to move back into the village. I stared at his form closing my eyes in realization that Ujio had killed a man for me. And that's when I knew, he would kill a hundred men for me.


	22. Chapter 22

22

About an hour, I was escorted to my horse and I was helped onto it and now I just waited and waiting hurt more than anything right now. The anticipation. I heard gunshots, numerous gunshots in the distance. I jumped a bit looking around wondering what had happened. A part of me wanted to ride down there and help anyway I could, but I knew I would just get in the way. I held the reins tight in my hands wondering what was happening and now at the end of the hill, I saw numerous people running toward us and I was a bit tense thinking they were soldiers, but instead, I saw Nathan and Katsumoto. Beside them was Ujio and Nobutada, and I smiled wide happy that most of them had returned. They mounted their horses, and together we rode off into the night. War would definitely come.

We did not stop until we neared the mountains, knowing we would not be followed. I smiled at Katsumoto and Nobutada.

"I am glad you are both safe." I replied feeling my body quivering a bit. Katsumoto noticed and smiled back at me

"And I am glad you are safe." he said and I smiled and we all bowed to each other before separating from them so they and Nathan could speak. I had wandered off just a bit toward from the others so I could be alone. I let my body lean against a tree as I began to remember what happened back at the inn. I closed my eyes and looked down covering my mouth with my hand feeling I would just become undone. But I managed to hold it in and inhale some. Ever since I was with Nathan, no one ever bothered me. They could never get close enough. And back there I felt as if I was just as weak as I was back on the plantation. And then it took just one attack to bring the memories back inside me.

And then I think of Ujio's strength and bravery. It is so easy to kill for him. His way of life seems much more complicated than mine. Maybe I should have taken the emperor's offer and lived in his palace. I scoffed at the thought. I didn't want to be anywhere Ujio wasn't.

"Grasuh." I hear him call and I noticed I had been to actually walk off in thought. I stopped and turned to Ujio to see him moving over to me and he took my and softly. "You shouldn't be walking off on your own." He was right. I was so out of it.

"I'm sorry. Tonight has just been so crazy." I replied as he pulled me closer to him.

"Everything will be alright." he replied and I shook my head some.

"Will it?" I asked. "There will surely be a battle… and you're going to go off into it and- and I don't know if you're even going to come back." I replied feeling my eyes water and he shook his head now shushing me gently.

"You cannot think of that. You must be strong. No matter what happens, if I die, it would be a good death knowing that you are safe." he said. I just stared up at him for a moment looking away some.

"It's so easy for you. To just except that death is the outcome." I replied.

"Just because I accept that death is an outcome, does not mean it is easy. Ever since you came into my life, I fear that every battle I am in will be the last, because I have someone even more important than my lord to protect. I feel that death means failure to you." he explained, and I looked back up at him not expecting his answer. I sighed softly and just let my fingers move across his chest softly.

"Maybe we should not think about the upcoming battles… maybe we should just think about tonight." I replied moving my fingers across the buttons of my dress and unbuttoning them slowly and Ujio exhaled softly as my dress began to fall to my feet. In seconds, he kissed me hard and I wrapped my arms around him and the cut on my bottom lip hurt from earlier, but right now it was a good pain. Ujio lifted me up off the ground so I was out of the dress. He sat me on the side of my dress, his tongue already moving into mouth combining with mine. He moved to remove his kimono, and I let my hand comb through his hair slowly releasing his top knot. His hair flowed over his bare chest as is kimono slipped down his body. We pulled at the rest of each other's garments until we were completely naked.

Ujio broke the kiss for a split second and took my hand and began to lead me into the forest. Without question I followed him. I'd follow him anywhere. We didn't go too far, just far enough to not be heard. There was nothing but grass and Ujio kissed me once more, his growls causing me to gasp in excitement. I moved down to the soft grass first and I followed. I lied atop of his chest and found his lips again. He smiled against my lips curling his fingers into my hand and used his tongue yet again to fight for dominance. I had never expected so much fire to burn inside me and between my legs and so quickly. With his other hand, Ujio moved to the top of my head and gently felt the top of my head. I thought he was petting me at first, until I realized he was slowly removing the pins that kept my hair in place and as it now began to fall, I moved back just inches from his face now as now both of us were undone in every way, shape and form. His hair looked like the mane of a male lion. His lip twitched into a soft snarl as we kissed each other even harder now, his hands gripping my hips and suddenly turning our bodies so that he was on top of me. I felt his hair now falling over me, and oddly enough I couldn't think of anything else. I wouldn't.

Ujio stared down at me for a moment and I stared up at him and smiled as he smiled down at me. I let my fingers run through his hair gently.

"You are mine." I spoke gently never breaking eye contact with him. He gave a low chuckle and leaned down kissing the tip of my nose.

"From now and into the next life." he promised and I smiled and pulled him into me kissing him passionately. The heat rose within seconds, and I spread my legs for him showing I was already ready for him. He settled between my legs and I feel him push into me, my tight walls expanding causing us both to gasp out in total bliss. He wasted no time and began to thrust fast and hard inside me. I moaned out feeling his shaft send tremors of pleasure into my body. My head fell back and I felt Ujio's lips trailing down my neck kissing and licking all over the sensitive parts of my flesh. My legs immediately locked up around his hips, his hands finding their way to my breasts and he pawed at them firmly, but not too aggressively. Our bodies moved together on the grass, and not even the blades cut our bodies as we moved with mild aggression.

Ujio's hand moved under my leg to pull it closer over his body and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Everything felt so perfect and I moaned out feeling that certain spot inside me being gently pushed. Ujio felt it however and pushed harder and faster against that spot. I trembled with pleasure feeling my hands scrape down his back and I bit his bottom lip in response causing him to growl out lowly. He sat up suddenly and grabbed me lifting me up so now I was sitting atop of his lap and holding onto him for mild leverage. His hands slid down my body and took hold of my hips and he began to slowly move them against his own as he moved his hips upward. I panted softly moving my hips with his eyes and I feel his tongue lick right up my lips causing me to gasp sharply. My hands ran down his strong chest, moving across every scar he had and our foreheads pressed together and everything seemed so heightened and so intense. His growls, his grunts, it all fueled me. To think I could make such sounds come from his lips made me go crazy. My eyes closed and my head fell back and I gripped his shoulder so I could grind my hips harder against his. I let my body fall into deep pleasure and the look on Ujio's face told me he enjoyed it too. His face buried itself into my neck and he bit down on my jugular and I hummed in bliss.

His arms now locked around my back and he firmly pressed me into his chest and soon it truly felt like we were one. After a few more seconds he lifted me up and lied me on my back once more entering me and thrusting harder and violently. I knew he was close. I was close too. I gripped his arms hard and felt the pleasure hitting the top of some imaginary ceiling in my head. Both of our moans grew higher and weaker as I felt overwhelming pleasure shoot up inside me and in seconds I feel Ujio release everything inside me and we shiver hard against one another and Ujio holds me close as he slowly rides out the pleasure inside me.

I panted hard and fast feeling my walls pulsing from the pleasure and I look up at him for a moment and he kisses me slowly. We lied together in the grass until we both had the energy to move again. We found our clothes and got dressed and moved back to our people and curled up together by the fire and passed out. We awoke early and continued our journey into the mountains. Once we returned, I was embraced by the children once again and even their mothers came to welcome me and the other samurai back. But I knew this happy reunion could not last forever. Nathan walked up beside me and I looked at him.

"We must prepare." he said and I turned to him and looked him over.

"You are going to fight." I concluded and he nodded slowly.

"And this time, you cannot follow me." he said, and I winced at his words for they hurt a lot. There was never a place I couldn't go with Nathan, but I guess this time our journey together was over. I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Then you had better come back, too." I replied gently and he nodded giving a soft smile.

"When have I not?" he asked humorously. I tried to laugh, but it was a weak one at that. We knew how serious this was and I knew this could be the end.


	23. Chapter 23

23

I walked through the village quietly examining all the men as they prepared their armor and weapons. Some men were practicing battle stances, while other were shooting arrows into hay structured men. I was afraid for them all. Some men were sparring while others slowly chanted and meditated about what was to come. Now that Bagley was dead and Katsumoto escaped prison, there was no doubt that war would come. Nathan had gone to speak with Katsumoto and a few of the generals planning a strategy. I saw in the field, Ujio was moving slowly and peacefully with a fan in one hand, and his sword at his waist. I watched from afar in silence, not wanting to distract him. He moved with such elegance, I wouldn't believe such thing was possible had I still believed him to be a monster from our first meeting. He moved the fan swiftly before using his sword.

I didn't want him to see me, afraid for him. I kept walking, noticing men examining swords and also creating them. Men were running everywhere with purpose. Some had bows and arrows and others carried armor. I then saw Taka and Higen and Magojiro and when they saw me, Magojiro called out to me and he and Higen ran at me. I smiled and laughed happily to contain my tears as I held my hands out and moved over to them. I got on my knees and hugged them tight. I was so happy to see both of them safe. I pulled back and caressed Magojiro's cheeks then placed my hand on Higen's shoulder. Taka was now standing over us with a smile and I smiled up at her and just stood up and hugged her tight. She was taken back by my actions, but she genty returned the hug. We pulled back and she looked all around her.

"This is our way, our people, mines… and yours. Katsumoto would like you to live amongst us." she said and I inhaled some at her words before nodding.

"Yes." I replied and she just smiled warmly.

I made my way back to Ujio's lodge and slowly slipped inside. It was quiet and still inside. I knew where I was wanting to go. I moved down the familiar halls and to the room I haven't been in to since I first came here. I sighed some and slid the door open and stared at the suit of armor mounted in the middle of the room. I stepped closer to it and observed it more this time.

I could picture him in it even if I tried my best not to. This was him, who he was. It would be a few days before he had to go to war. I heard the front door of the lodge slide open and in seconds, the door of this room was sliding open. I turned and faced him and he seemed calm and rested. I looked down some feeling sad once more, but I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I am afraid for you." I responded opening myself up to him. "I am afraid, but seeing you so ready, gives me strength." Ujio moved over to me and just wrapped his hand around my neck gently and pulled me into him, our lips crashing against one another.

"Seeing you strong brings me honor." he whispered against my lips looking over my face. "And peace." I sighed gently containing my tears and kissed him again, his face caressing my face and hair and I wrapped my arms around him. I could not weaken him with the want I was feeling in my body, not while we were so close to battle. Even though I wanted to feel every bit of him inside me, I would take anything he was willing to give me at this point. He could not stay however, he had to return to Katsumoto and the other generals. So, I went to Taka's home wanting some information on how to put a samurai's armor on. She was showing me her husband's armor and pointed to what pieces go on first. As she spoke, I felt mildly dizzy, and felt knots forming in my stomach. I groaned gently, and felt my stomach tightening hard. I felt I was going to be sick. Immediately, I got up and ran outside toward the back and vomited up everything that was in my stomach which was hardly anything.

"Grasuh!" Taka called out moving up behind me holding on to my arm for support. I winced. What was that all about?

"I don't feel so good." I replied weakly.

"Come lie down. Higen will get the village healer." she said guiding me to a room and helping me lie down softly. Soft blankets were placed over me as I did my best to remain still hoping I wouldn't throw up again.

Normal Pov

Nathan, Katsumoto, Ujio, and a few other generals were outside looking over a map of the land discussing tactics. It had been a busy day and everyone was preparing for the upcoming battle in two days. Magojiro ran through the adults looking for familiar faces. Once he saw the group of men he ran up to them and pulled at Ujio's sleeve making him arch a brow in curiosity. He leaned over to the boy and he whispered in his ear. Ujio's body was immediately tight and he looked at the boy before looking at everyone and suddenly taking off in the direction of Taka's home. Nathan immediately followed knowing Ujio would never leave a meeting unless it were serious. The two warriors ran through the village swiftly until they made it to Taka's home. Ujio slid the door open.

"Grace!" he called out to her and Taka appeared from a room.

" _It's okay. Keep your voice down."_ she said and Nathan was right behind him.

"What's happened?" he asked and Taka just led them down the hall and into a nearby room where Grace was sipping on something an elderly man was giving her. Ujio was immediately worried as he moved into the room. "What's wrong?" Grace looked up at him and smiled some.

"Ujio… I'm pregnant." she said softly and Ujio's body was still, stiller than Nathan's whose mouth was dropping. Taka smiled softly sniffling some from happiness that she thought she would cry.

" _I gave her some herbal tea to calm her stomach. She will need lots rest. She is a few weeks in."_ The man said and Taka nodded to Grace.

"Tea to calm your stomach. You must rest." she translated. Ujio's eyes softened as he took in Grace's words more and slowly he moved over to her and got down on one knee and just leaned in kissing her lovingly and nuzzling her forehead with his own.

"Pregnant." he said breathlessly. Grace nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. Taka smiled moving over to Nathan and embracing him, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead lightly in response as they watched the two embrace and kiss each other more. Ujio's hand moved over her stomach gently and she smiled placing her hand over his own.

"It will be a boy." she said and Ujio looked at her stunned.

"How can you tell?" he asked. She smiled and looked down at her stomach.

"In my bloodline, every girl has at least two or three sons before ever having a daughter. We will have a boy, I know it." she explained confidently. Ujio's smile widened.

"My son." he whispered in utter happiness before kissing her once more.


	24. Chapter 24

24

It had been a few hours, and I did not want to burden Taka's home with my presence. Even though she kept trying to keep me at her lodge, I managed to convince her to let me go back outside… if Ujio walked me back to his lodge. But I knew he and I had much to discuss, so we took a short walk into the woods.

"There is so much to prepare for. I don't want to be a distraction." I said, my arm was gently wrapped around Ujio's. He shook his head.

"Pregnancy is not a distraction, but a gift." he said as we both observed the trees above us. I nodded slowly and stopped walking and he faced me and I faced him.

"You and I both know I would not ask you to stay behind for the sake of the baby. This war cannot be avoided." I said softly, my lips parting to say more, but I was finding it difficult. Ujio took my hand and rested his other hand on my stomach.

"Grace." he said softly this time saying my name correctly and my chest tightened at this and he placed my hand to his cheek and he leaned in to my palm, both our skin warm against one another, "I don't care what happens to me… I only care that you and our child are safe no matter what happens, no matter if we win or lose, the emperor's soldiers will never find this village. You both will be safe here to live out your lives as you choose. I am no longer just fighting for my lord and my people, but also my family."

I exhaled deeply at his words and he gently kissed my hand.

"And if I come back from this battle alive, then I will ask you to marry me." he said and my heart nearly leaped from my chest at his words and I just leaned in and kissed him deeply wrapping my arms around him and nodding.

"Then I will say yes." I replied gently and he smiled and kissed me once more lifting me off the ground and twirling me some. I could not keep Ujio to myself for Katsumoto and his people had much to discuss about the upcoming battle. Taka was not letting me out of her sight, and she and her kids stopped by Ujio's lodge to keep me company. As she cooked some soup for us, some of the villagers stopped by with gifts. It appears someone told them of my pregnancy. They brought food and kimonos and little toys and rattles.

"Thank you." I said but they couldn't understand me. I chuckled some coming into the cooking room.

"Ujio was supposed to teach me your language so I could communicate with you and everyone." I replied. Taka smiled and chuckled.

"I will teach you so you may teach your baby." she said. I nodded.

"it would be nice to finally speak with others of the village." I replied and she smiled and glanced back at me.

"I think everyone would appreciate it." she told and I nodded and sat down some feeling already exhausted once more. Taka must have sensed it and brought me some tea from the elderly man who gave it to me before.

"When you were pregnant with your children, was your husband happy, excited?" I asked hoping not to stir up any sad feelings. Taka was quiet as she stirred the soup.

"Hirotaro was always serious, always strong. When I became pregnant with Higan, he began to show a mild soft side. It took lots of arguments," she said smiling some most likely at the thoughts, "but in the end, he was overjoyed." I nodded and sipped the tea.

"I'm sure fighting was quite annoying." I said softly and she nodded before bringing some of the bowls to the small table before us.

"He proved troublesome, but at the end of the day, neither of us ever let the other go to bed angry." she said, "he cared for me through both pregnancies and when he was not fulfilling his wishes to my brother, he was fulfilling my wishes." I winced at her words and nodded. Would my life be Taka's? Would I lose my love to war and be left to raise my children on my own? Although I believed Taka and I would help raise each other's kids together, to know my child will never know its father frightened me. Once we ate, Taka started right away on teaching me Japanese. It was tough, but we only learned small words first. It honestly kept my mind off the work everyone was participating in. When the moon came, Nathan and I took this time to walk the quiet village. The moon and stars brought light to the place and we just basked in the beauty of the night.

"I never expected this to be the end for us." Nathan started and I nodded and looked up at him.

"It does not have to be." I replied and he looked at me and nodded.

"Yes. I could stay here." he said and I nodded.

"You belong here just as much as I. You get to see my baby grow. You and Ujio." I replied and he smiled.

"Wouldn't that be a grand thought?" he asked and I nodded. He too was going to fight and that meant he may or may not come back either. None of them could come back. I looked down at my stomach.

"I thought of a name for if it's a boy." I replied and he looked down at me and chuckled.

"So soon?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. If it is a boy, I will name him after my father… Noah. If it's a girl, I will name her after my sister, Abigail." I replied. Nathan gave a wide smile.

"Have you spoken to Ujio about this?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I am hoping to do so tonight. I am sure he will have some ideas… maybe." I said. I wasn't sure if Ujio was even thinking about names with the thought of war just days away. Nathan nodded.

"Well whatever name you choose, it will be a beautiful name." he said. I smiled feeling my eyes water.

"I hope it isn't too much to ask that you bring back Ujio to me, both of you come back to me, because I am going to need one of you to hold my hand and tell me things will be okay while I am pushing out my first child!" I cried heavily, and Nathan pulled me in to him holding me tight to him.

"We will come back. I promise." he whispered. I knew that was asking for too much, but I knew no matter the outcome I would accept it. I had no choice. Or maybe I could go to the emperor and beg him to stop this. I was foolish to think that thought, even more foolish to actually voice them to Ujio.

"Grace the time for talking is over. After we broke Lord Katsumoto out of prison, it was a clear act of war." Ujio said letting down his top knot and combing his fingers through his hair. I sat on a pile of soft blankets nodding.

"But we do not know that. He will listen to me." I said and he shook his head.

"That disgrace for Japanese, Omura has poisoned his mind. You have seen his army." he said.

"But he favors me." I said.

"You're a woman… an African he has never seen before, an African with a sharp mind and strong beating heart to match, he is interested in you because of how exotic you are, something he can never own." he snapped back turning and moving to sit by me now. I tensed at his words some.

"Is that how you thought of me when we first met?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No I thought you would be nothing but trouble." he mildly teased causing me to chuckle. He then took my hand in his. "Besides now that you are pregnant, war is the furthest thing that should worry your mind."

"I worry, because this war involves you. It involves Nathan and Katsumoto and Nobutada and everyone we love." I said strongly, and he nodded slowly. I let my fingers uncurl from his hand I move to gently trace my fingers through his smooth hair. He gave me a soft stare, but even such softness was rooted in hardness.

"This battle is happening and we cannot avoid it," he said and I looked down nodding, "but what we can also not avoid is names for our child." I smiled and leaned in to him some.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" I asked.

"You are the mind, body, and spirit that will create and bring a new life forth into the world. It is only fitting you should name it." he said wrapping an arm around me and I smiled.

"Noah after my father if it's a boy and Abigail after my sister whom I cried for for a long time when I was sold and separated from her." I replied.

"These names… honor me." he said and I looked up at him with a smile and he returned it before leaning in and kissing me lovingly. I leaned in to him and wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me and he leaned in to me deepening the kiss. His hands now roamed my body moving beneath my kimono and cupping my breasts gently. I knew this would be the last night, Ujio and I would ever touch or hold each other like this again. As Ujio's lips trailed down my neck causing soft moans to escape me, my eyes shut close for a moment before opening in thought. Maybe the emperor would listen to me.


End file.
